El es mío
by Angy Mizuhara
Summary: Ray sufre por un amor perdido, sin imaginar que la felicidad está a la vuelta de la esquina... Beyblade no me pertenece y esta historia no tiene fines de lucro... Capitulo 11! Avisó que por cuestiones laborales publicare solo los fines de semana.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo uno**

 **LÁGRIMAS**

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte. Podía verlo fundirse con el océano, tiñendo sus aguas de rojo y naranja, apagando su fuego, atrayendo el frío de la noche.

Un suspiro nació en sus labios, y haciendo un esfuerzo, se levanto de aquella banca que ocupaba cada fin de semana. Sabía bien, que algún día le vería otra vez, y esperaba ansioso ese mágico día, cuando sus claros ojos le miraran de nuevo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda con tan solo recordar aquellos ojos lavanda, tan hermosos y tan fríos.

Recordaba perfectamente la última vez que le habían mirado, había sido justo en ese lugar, su lugar, el mismo sitio donde compartieron su primer beso y donde la declaración de amor más hermosa fue dicha. Ese mismo lugar donde hacía meses le habían roto el corazón.

" _-_ _ **Ya no siento nada por ti**_ _-"_ había dicho, dándole la espalda, ocultando su rostro, con las manos en los bolsillos, a tan solo unos pasos de él "- _ **me asfixia la rutina, ya no lo soporto más**_ **-** " fue su argumento y sin más se alejó, dejándole con mil pregunta atoradas en la garganta, el corazón destrozado y la mirada perdida inundada en lágrimas.

Sabía que debía olvidarle, pero su corazón se negaba a dejar de latir con fuerza cuando le recordaba y su cabeza le obligaba a soñarle noche tras noche y pensarle día tras día. Olvidar es muy difícil, cuando aún se ama, y más cuando ese amor es el primero.

Ray lo sabía bien. El primer amor es el verdadero, los demás solo son para intentar olvidarlo, así que él simplemente no podía pasar de página, y era por eso que seguía yendo a esa banca, con la tonta esperanza de verle llegar, con esa expresión que tanto adoraba, con la cabeza agachada, la mirada fija en él ,y una sonrisa torpe en el rostro, la misma expresión que siempre hacía cuando sabía que se había equivocado y buscaba su perdón, y claro que él le perdonaría, ¡lo amaba! Y le esperaría el tiempo que fuese necesario.

Pero ese día ya era tarde, solo algunas parejitas seguían en aquel mirador o en la playa, era, después de todo, una noche romántica, con el cielo tapizado de estrellas y la luna llena brillando con todo su esplendor. Ray dio media vuelta y se dispuso a caminar de regreso a casa cuando una melódica risa le hizo girar sobre sus talones, sorprendido.

En la playa, estaba él, caminando y sonriendo de la mano de un pelirrojo, alto y atractivo, de tez clara y brillante sonrisa.

" _ **será un amigo y nada mas**_ _"_ se animó, y por una fracción de segundo, hizo el ademán de acercarse a ellos y saludar... ¡Le extrañaba tanto! Más al verles compartí un apasionado beso, sus pies se clavaron al piso, como si de repente el cemento se hubiese ablandado y endurecido al rededor de sus tobillos, impidiéndole moverse tan solo un milímetro de su lugar.

La pareja se sonrío cómplice al separarse y continuaron su camino, sin percatarse siquiera de su presencia, completamente ignorantes del trastornado chico de largo cabello negro como la noche y brillantes ojos dorados como el sol que presenció la escena y ahora, con el rostro húmedo y el corazón destrozado, caía de rodillas comprendiendo al fin que no había vuelta atrás... Que él nunca llegaría con esa expresión tonta que tanto amaba a pedirle perdón y que nunca volvería a ver esos ojos lila llenos de afecto dirigidos tan solo para él.

- **¿porque Brayn?-** murmuró apenas con un hilo de voz, sintiendo un horrible nudo en la garganta que le impedía respirar - **¿porque?** \- sollozó y llevándose una mano hasta su boca, intentó acallar su llanto. Era inútil. Las parejas que paseaban le miraron derrumbarse y llorar, y en silencio se alejaron de él, dejándole desahogarse en soledad.

Quizá alguien sintió pena por el chico de negro cabello que lloraba como si su corazón hubiese sido arrancado de su pecho y pisoteado con fuerza frente a sus ojos, y en cierta forma así fue, más nadie podía saberlo con seguridad y nadie hizo nada por ayudarle. Simplemente le dejaron ahí, en medio de ese mirador, sobre el frío suelo de cemento, evitando cruzarse en su camino o en su espacio, y con el paso de los días, le olvidaron.

 **TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 – Esperanza**

El molesto ruido de esa cafetería le crispaba los nervios. La bulliciosa gente entraba y salía de ese lugar con enormes sonrisas en los rostros, alabando siempre los deliciosos platillos y postres que ahí se preparaban. Él lo sabía a la perfección, hacía meses que frecuentaba, casi religiosamente, ese lugar, a pesar del ruido que en ocaciones se generaba ante tanta clientela, pero se negaba a faltar aún que sea un solo día a esa cafetería.

Al principio fue casualidad, quería un simple café y tenía prisa, así que entró, puesto que esta camino a su oficina, y en cuanto le vio, quedó prendado de ese lugar. Era aún muy temprano, y estaba casi vacío, el encargado le sonrió amable y supo, en ese preciso momento, que regresaría a la misma hora todos los días por su café matutino.

Sería engañarse a sí mismo, el pretender que si volvió al día siguiente fue tan solo por el café, era de excelente calidad, no podía negarlo, pero lo que realmente le gustó, fue la sonrisa del encargado. Esa mirada alegre, llena de vida, tan brillante, eso fue lo que le hizo volver, y sospechaba, que gran parte del éxito del local, era debido a Él.

Pronto el café no fue suficiente, era tan breve el instante en que podía observarle, que necesito más. Así que cambio su orden de "para llevar" a "comer aquí", y ajustó su agenda para llegar media o una hora más tarde de lo habitual, todo, para poder observarle con mayor libertad.

Así nació esa rutina, en la que él llegaba y el le sonreía, ya ni siquiera era necesario que solicitará su orden, el ya se la tenía lista, pues había notado lo impaciente que era y lo ocupado que se encontraba, y aunque él deseara quedarse por más tiempo, su agenda se lo impedía, así que agradecía el gesto y se retiraba a la mesa más apartada del lugar, para mirarle desde la distancia, embelesado con su dulce sonrisa y su hermosa mirada.

-¿ **desea algo más Sr. Hiwatari? ¿puedo ofrecerle un postre?-** preguntó amablemente el encargado, sonriendo como sólo él sabía hacerlo – **hice estas galletas, quizá le gusten –** ofreció, entregando una pequeña bolsita de celofán de color azul con un lazo plateado.

- **Gracias Ray, estoy seguro que me encantarán –** sonrío él en respuesta, tomando el paquetito, sintiendo esas cosquillas en su interior que solo se presentaban cuando él estaba presente – **nos vemos mañana-** dijo, y salió del local.

Ese día, Kai, no pudo dejar de pensar en él, en esa sonrisa, en esos ojos color de oro, en esa piel ligeramente bronceada, casi como besada por el sol. Sus galletas habían estado deliciosas, suaves, ligeramente dulces, no demasiado, con un ligero sabor a canela... Esa noche soñó con sus labios, no podía negarlo, le gustaba, y le gustaba mucho, soñó que le besaba, y sus labios eran suaves, ligeramente dulces, con sabor a canela, y deseo que la mañana llegara rápido, para poder verle de nuevo.

- **Buenos días Sr. Hiwatari-** saludo el muchacho de negro cabello - **¿le sirvo lo mismo de siempre?-** preguntó, con la mirada apagada y una sonrisa triste en los labios. Algo había cambiado en él.

- **¿está todo bien?-** quizá su voz sonó monótona y carente de emoción, pero su mirada reflejo la preocupación que su corazón sentía.

Ray levanto la vista y le miro, como si le mirara por primera vez, y sintió que podía confiar en él, o quizá era que necesitaba confiar en alguien, después de lo que le había sucedido.

- **yo... Emm... Es difícil de explicar-** respondió él, sintiendo el nudo nuevamente en su garganta.

- **quizá, si intentas explicármelo, te sentirás mejor-** propuso a su vez, observando todos y cada uno de los gestos del encargado.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó, indicando que ya no estaban solos y que otros clientes requerían la atención de Ray, quien se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto completamente adorable ante los ojos de Kai. Era obvio que necesitaba desahogarse, y el deseaba escucharlo.

- **quizá podríamos hablar cuando termines tu turno... ¿te parece bien?-** preguntó, con un dejo de galantería en su voz que no pudo ocultar.

- **s...si, está bien-** sonrío a medias el chico y le entregó su taza de café y su emparedado de pavo con aderezo casero.

Kai le agradeció y le sonrió, saliendo de la fila que se había formado tras el – **ah, antes de que lo olvide, la galletas –** sonrío otra vez- **estaban deliciosas... Gracias-** y sin decir más, dio un sorbo a su café y se alejó hacia esa mesa que siempre ocupaba.

Ray sonrió ante el comentario y sintió un cosquilleo en su interior que hacía mucho no sentía, más el recuerdo de la noche anterior volvió a su mente y toda su alegría se esfumó.

- **si, buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarle?-** sonrío con amabilidad a su clientela, sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer, era concentrarse en su trabajo – **tenemos unas nuevas galletas a la venta, ¿le gustaría probarlas?-** ofreció y así, concentrado en su trabajo, continuó el resto del día, limpiando y sirviendo, siempre sonriendo, ocultando lo que realmente sentía, hasta que la noche se hizo presente y sus brazos, piernas y espalda demandaron un descanso.

Era ya muy tarde, cuando decidió que había trabajado suficiente por ese día, así que se quitó el delantal, los guardo tras el mostrador y salió de su cafetería, cerrando con cuidando la entrada principal. Suspiro cansado, y cuando estaba a punto de caminar a casa, le vio:

- **Sr. Hiwatari-** dijo sorprendido.

- **llámame Kai-** sonrío él - **¿terminaste tu turno?**

 **-si, yo...-** se sentía nervioso, ¿que hacía el ahí? – **yo acabo de terminar-** respondió, y de pronto a su mente volvió esa conversación matutina y sonrío.

- **perfecto, entonces... ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar? Conozco un lugar aquí cerca, ahí podremos platicar... ¿te parece bien?-** propuso, con aquella mirada tan intensa que le ponía nervioso.

- **claro, pero no tiene porque invitarme a cenar... Es decir... Yo...-**

 **-yo lo hago con gusto, vamos, no preocupes-** interrumpió, y comenzó a caminar - **y dime Ray, ¿de donde eres?**

Ray sonrió cortésmente y siguió al amable sujeto que le sonreía e invitaba a platicar, era curioso, de todas las personas que veía a diario, de todos sus conocidos, jamás se imaginó teniendo una conversación con el Sr. Hiwatari; el era tan callado, tan reservado, un hombre tan ocupado, que le parecía tan extraña esa situación, casi irreal, pero de la misma forma, por alguna inexplicable razón, sentía que podía confiar en el, y hablar de cualquier cosa.

" _ **Quizá es porque el es un extraño"**_ medito un poco " _ **el no podría juzgarme, ¿verdad?**_ "

-¿ **te preocupa lo que pueda pensar de ti?** -aquella pregunta floto en el aire, sacando a Ray de sus pensamientos y meditaciones.

- **no, yo solo... Ahhg,-** resopló resignado – **es muy tonto, la verdad...-** dijo, desviando la mira hacia su limonada.

- **ya veo, puedes contarme lo que sea, soy bueno escuchando-** dio un sorbo a su copa de vino y le observó, quizá con más insistencia de la que debiera.

Ray levantó la vista y se mordió el labio inferior, un gesto que últimamente repetía mucho – **está bien-** suspiro y armándose de valor, se decidió a relatar su historia...

Esa tarde, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Ray se sintió comprendido y seguro, algo que ni siquiera con Bryan había sentido. Kai por su parte se sintió feliz y maravillado con el chico frente a él, cada gesto, cada palabra, cada movimiento parecía engancharlo más y más al muchacho. Las horas pasaron volando, casi sin sentirlas y para cuando Ray terminó de hablar, se sintió ligero y en paz, y sonrío agradecido.

- **gracias Kai, creo que necesitaba hablar –** miro el reloj en su muñeca – **¡cielos, que tarde es!-** exclamó preocupado

- **no te preocupes, ¿te sientes mejor?-** preguntó pidiendo la cuenta al mesero

- **si, yo ya estoy mucho mejor-** sonrío con naturalidad – **realmente eres bueno escuchando, gracias-** comentó.

Kai sonrío y pagando la cuenta, salió del lugar en compañía de Ray – **me dio gusto poder ayudar-** hizo una seña y un taxi se detuvo frente a ellos – **y si te parece bien, podríamos, no se, volver a salir... Me gustaría conocerte mejor-** propuso y le abrió la puerta del auto, invitando al chino a entrar.

- **eso también me gustaría-** sonrío asomándose por la ventana – **conocerte mejor Kai-** el taxi arranco y se alejó, dejando al más chico más alto parado, contemplando la cele por la que había pedido de vista el taxi que abordaba el chico de negro y brillante cabello, con un sentimiento cálido latiendo en su corazón.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 – Dudas**

Sus ojos, esos fríos y hermosos ojos color lavanda, tan volubles, tan impredecibles... Esos ojos que en un segundo brillaban con deseo y pasión y al siguiente le miraba con indiferencia y desprecio, esos bellísimos iris, siempre cambiantes, siempre tan intensos... Esos ojos no eran los que ahora le miraban a él, no, los ojos que ahora tenía enfrente eran igual de intensos, igual de brillantes, pero tan distintos a la vez... Esos ojos castaños, tan profundos y de color tan vivo que alcanzaba tonalidades cobrizas, así como las brazas ardientes en una fogata, le miraba con un tinte distinto que era incapaz de leer.

Siempre le fue sencillo leer la mirada de Brian, pero esta mirada rojiza, era mucho más complicada... Los lavandas ojos de su ex siempre tenían un sentimiento dominante, quizá pasión, quizá ira, pocas veces amor, pero los ojos de Kai, tenían tantas cosas mezcladas, que le era imposible saber qué pasaba por su mente ahora... Eso le inquietaba...

- **¿Estas bien Ray?** \- preguntó el ruso bajando su tarro de cerveza, al notar la mirada perdida del chino frente a él.

- **¿ah? Oh si, lo siento, estaba pensando –** sonrío el chico y enfocó su vista en la pantalla de aquel bar de deportes donde se transmitía el juego – **parece que voy perdiendo-** mencionó y sonrío a su acompañante.

- **te dije que era una mala idea apostar contra mi-** bromeó y bebió un buen trago de su cerveza importada – **ahora deberás pagar otra ronda, jajaja-** se burlo.

- **jajaja, claro amigo, voy por ella –** sonrío Ray poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la barra, hablo con el barman que ya conocía tan bien.

Hacia algunos meses que empezaron a frecuentar ese bar de la esquina a 3 calles de su trabajo. Había pasado por ahí, y el ambiente les pareció atractivo, así que entraron, solo buscaban un lugar donde ver un partido y comer nachos y sin darse cuenta, pronto se volvió un lugar habitual en sus rutinas.

A Ray le gustaba ir a ese bar, pero le gustaba mas ir con Kai, cuando se quedaba solo, tendía a recordar a Brian y a sus ojos, esos ojos que aún lograban darle escalofríos de solo pensarlos y entonces su piel ansiaba el contacto de sus fuertes manos y sus suaves labios... Sacudió su cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos. Debía superarlo, lo sabía bien. Nada ganaba con mantenerlo vivo en su mente si él ya no volvería. Él ya lo había reemplazado con un pelirrojo de azules ojos y pálida piel, justo igual a la de él...

- **eso debe encantarle-** murmuro en voz baja, tan solo para el, pues sabía bien del peculiar gusto de su ex para dejar marcas rojizas en la piel. Ray miró su brazo recargado sobre la barra, su piel tenía un tono más bien bronceado, las marcas rojizas no duraban tanto como si fuesen hechas en un piel mucho más pálida y se sintió triste de repente.

- **¿hablas de mi cerveza?-** le preguntó el barman que le había escuchado – **claro que les encanta, ¡es de la mejor calidad!-** continuó hablando alegre el fornido sujeto, entregando una jarra llena del ambarino líquido al sorprendido chico, que apenas caía en cuenta de lo que hablaba el cantinero

- **si, si, es la mejor cerveza que he probado–** siguió la corriente y sonrío – **gracias Rick-**

- **listo, aquí está la siguiente ronda –** dijo colocando la jarra en el centro de la mesa, fingiendo alegría y sirviendo ambos tarros – **¡salud!-** brindó, chocando su vaso contra el del ruso frente a él, sin importarle derramar el líquido o no.

Kai le observó con detenimiento un momento, sus labios tenían una sonrisa, pero en sus ojos había un par de tímidas lágrimas que los hacían brillar con tristeza. Había estado pensando en él, siempre era así. Ese sujeto, cuyo nombre desconocía, aparecía repentinamente en la mente del chino y causaba estragos en su generalmente alegre personalidad, ¡como lo odiaba!.

Nunca sabía que podía desencadenar un recuerdo de ese sujeto, si caminando por la calle pasaban junto a unas flores, si en el almuerzo servían algún platillo en especial, si llovía, si hacía frío, si era viernes... Lo único que sabía con certeza de ese tipo era su gran estatura y que tenía los ojos de un extraño color violeta y que le había roto el corazón al chino que ahora bebía de su tarro como si no hubiese un mañana.

- **tranquilo Ray, te emborracharas si bebes así –** le regañó, quitándole la jarra de las manos, antes de poder rellenar su vaso.

- **vamos Kai, no seas aguafiestas-** objeto el ojimiel sintiendo sus mejillas rojas, y unas extrañas ganas de reír nacer desde su interior – **bebe conmigo, solo una más, ¿si?-** pidió, sonriendo, comenzando a arrastrar las palabras, en un claro síntoma de embriaguez.

- **bueno –** se rindió, le era imposible negarse ante ese dulce rostro que le miraba suplicante, con una traviesa sonrisa en los labios – **pero solo una más, ¿de acuerdo?-** negocio.

- **de acuerdo-** acepto y sonrío aún más, al ver el espumoso líquido dorado en su tarro, el cual no tardó en vaciar.

Kai le miro y negó con su cabeza, el sabía bien que Ray no sabia beber y que el alcohol se le subía rápidamente, pero también sabía el motivo por el que ahora parecía tan sediento, quería olvidar, tenía tantos recuerdos y tantas penas por ahogar, que al verle ahí, frente a él, con la mirada acuosa, las mejillas enrojecidas, y las memorias atoradas en los temblorosos labios, sintió pena por el, pues sabía mejor que nadie que esa "sed" que tenía no podía ser saciada por la cerveza, ni por algún alcohol que pudiese beber, esa "sed" por olvidar solo el tiempo podría aliviarla, y el deseaba que el tiempo pasará rápido y le notara.

 **-Vamos Ray, es hora de volver a casa-** dijo el ruso, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie para salir del bar.

- **yo no quiero ir a mi casa-** balbuceo el chino abrazado del oji-rojo – **mi casa está muy sola, no quiero ir a mi casa, y ¿si mejor vamos a otro lugar? ¿si?-** propuso.

- **pero ¿a dónde quieres ir? Estás muy tomado, mejor te llevo a tu casa y descansas –** repuso el, tratando de caminar con el pelinegro que apenas podía sostenerse en pie.

- **pero Kai, no quiero ir ahí, está sola y fría, no me gusta, no quiero –** sollozo y el bicolor dudo si aquella reacción era tan solo por el alcohol o había otro motivo oculto.

- **bueno, vayamos a mi casa –** dijo sentando al chino en el asiento del copiloto.

Ray sonrío ante la propuesta- **¡si!-** festejo y levantando su mano izquierda, acaricio la mejilla del ruso – **gracias amigo –** y acto seguido se quedó profundamente dormido.

Kai le miro y suspiro, ajustó el cinturón de seguridad y serró la puerta cabizbajo. Llevaba meses saliendo con el, al cine, al parque, a museos, a conciertos, a partidos y competencias de todo tipo, inclusive una vez fueron de pesca por un fin de semana, y ¿que era lo único que había conseguido? La etiqueta de "amigo". Sabía bien que Ray necesitaba tiempo, pero no podía negar que cada vez que esa palabra salía de sus labios, era como una daga atravesando su corazón. Él no quería ser solo su "amigo" no, él desea ser algo más. Ray le gustaba, le había gustado desde el primer momento que le vio y lo quería, cada día que pasaba podía sentir ese sentimiento creer en su interior, le quería, le gustaba, necesitaba otra etiqueta, pero ¿como cambias la etiqueta de "amigo" cuando esta parece tan arraigada en su mente?

Un nuevo suspiro salió de sus labios antes de arrancar, al menos esa noche dormiría en su casa y tendía l oportunidad de verle en la mañana por más tiempo antes de ir a trabajar. Ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír y así, alegre condujo hasta su hogar.

Ray se llevó el vaso con agua a los labios, sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar y sentía la boca seca y el estomago revuelto. Había tomado un medicamento que Kai tan amablemente le había dado en la mañana, pero sentía que el efecto no estaba actuando tan rápido como el desearía. Aún así, debía trabajar y sonreír a su clientela, quienes, cada día formaban una enorme fila de rostros hambrientos frente a él.

A veces le era imposible recordar todas las caras que veía, pero algunas, como la de Kai, se grababan en su mente sin saber por qué, pero para la mayoría, era tan solo un rostro mas de la larga fila que debía atender esa mañana. Quizá fue por eso, que se sorprendió tanto cuando aquella voz le hablo

- **te ves bien Ray-** dijo y el chino instintivamente levanto la mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos que tanto había ansiado observar - **¿tendrás un minuto para mí?-** le pido y así, con la cabeza ligeramente baja, mirándole con intensidad y con una sonrisa estaba Brian frente a él, como hacía tantos meses le espero ver – **por favor-** añadió y su corazón latió con fuerza dentro de su pecho, las palabras abandonaron su seca garganta, y su jaqueca se intensificó tan solo verle, ¿que debía hacer ahora?

Ray miro por sobre el hombro de su ex, y noto que la fila había desaparecido y que él era el último cliente por atender ¿en qué momento se había vaciado el local?- **Brian-** susurro - **¿que haces aquí?-** preguntó y su voz sonó más ansiosa de lo que hubiese deseado.

- **pase a saludar-** sonrío como sólo él sabía hacerlo, causando un escalofrío en el chino – **quería verte-** añadió.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó y Ray miro hacia esa dirección esperando encontrar un cliente que le salvará de aquella situación, sin embargo a quien vio le dejó helado. En la entrada, Kai Hiwatari le saludo y el ojimiel pudo sentí como la sangre de su cuerpo se fue de golpe al suelo, llevándose consigo cualquier palabra o pensamiento, todo su entorno comenzó a dar vueltas y tan solo era consiente de los latidos de su corazón retumbando en sus oídos. ¿que era todo aquello? ¿porque había vuelto? ¿ qué era ese sentimiento que tenía en esos momentos?

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 – Celos

Hacía frío. El viento soplaba con su brisa helada, jugando con los cabellos sueltos de su trenza, contrastando con el calor de sus rojas mejillas. Aquello debía ser una broma, una broma cruel, pues no había posibilidad alguna de que aquella palabras fuesen verdad. Sus ojos le escudriñaron buscando cualquier señal de mentira, pero no pudo encontrarla. Frente a él, el pálido ruso de plateados cabellos y gran estatura, le miraba con un solo sentimiento en sus ojos lavandas, tan claro, tan nítido, que le era imposible de creer... Pasión.

- **Yo no... No sé que decirte** \- respondió al fin el chino, dando media vuelta, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba aún más. Desde que le había visto en la cafetería había latido con mayor intensidad, sus manos temblaban y se sentía torpe, confundido, perdido y feliz.

Odiaba sentirse feliz por ver a Bryan. El le había hecho mucho daño, le había dejado sin mayor explicación y después le había visto con alguien más, ahora volvía, con esa expresión tonta en la cara, de la nada y le pedía una cita... ¡7 meses después de terminar!

Y ahí estaba, como una tonta colegiala, nerviosa por tenerle cerca, con todos esos sentimientos que tanto dolor le habían causado, a flor de piel, tan solo por el. Con ese traicionero corazón que no dejaba de saltar de alegría por tenerle cerca una vez más, ¿acaso no tenía dignidad?

- **Podrías decir que si –** dijo el, con su sensual voz cerca de su oído... El sabía bien lo irresistible que era para el que le hablara así... Su cuerpo entero se estremeció al escucharlo, y él se odio por permitirlo – **te necesito conmigo Ray, fui un idiota al dejarte ir, vuelve conmigo ¿si?-** susurro, tan cerca de su cuello, que podía sentir su aliento chocar contra se sensible piel.

Ray se giró para mirarle, necesitaba saber que aquellas palabras eran verdad, había esperado tanto tiempo por escucharlas, que creyó que jamás las llegaría a oír, y ahora estaba ahí, susurrándoselas al oído, incitándolo. Bryan lo conocía a la perfección, sabía cuál botón presión en el para obtener la respuesta que deseaba, y ahora, estaba presionando todos sus botones a la vez... Quería seducirlo, lo sabía, y lo estaba logrando... Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, al mirarle, por una fracción de segundo, le pareció ver sus ojos más oscuros de lo normal, casi rojizos, como sangre, en lugar de color violeta, y fue esa visión la que le hizo despertar de su ensoñacion.

La frío aire golpeó de lleno su cara, refrescándolo, obligándole a dar un paso atrás, alejándose de su ex, quien le miro confundido, con esos intensos ojos fijos en el.

- **no-** susurro, apenas con voz, pues apenas si tenía la fuerza para oponerse a quien siempre le dio la razón y ante quien siempre cedió en el pasado – **no volveré contigo –** sus voz adquirió extrañamente una fuerza desconocida hasta ahora y aquella sensación le pareció agradable, repentinamente se sintió más alto, mas fuerte, más decidido – **lo siento-** concluyó, dando media vuelta, alejándose a paso lento pero firme.

- **¿que haz dicho?-** vociferó el otro, sujetándolo con fuerza del brazo, atrayéndolo de nueva cuenta hacia el - **¿es acaso que ya no me amas? Dijiste que me amabas, ¿era mentira?-** sus ojos violetas resplandecieron con furia, haciéndolos lucir más amenazadores que nunca.

-¡ **suéltame!-** ordenó, liberando a la fuerza su brazo, aferrándose a esa valentía que había nacido antes y que rogaba por qué no se le terminara justo ahora – **yo no mentí, te ame, si, pero me hiciste mucho daño, y ahora, me amo más a mi.-** su mirada, antes fuerte y decidida, se volvió triste – **además, sé que tú ya tienes a alguien más a tu lado... Adiós Bryan-** y dicho esto, se alejó.

- **¿de que hablas? Yo no tengo a nadie-** le gritó, aún y cuando estaban separados por tan solo un par de metros.

- **hablo del pelirrojo-** dijo Ray, mirando por sobre su hombro – **yo los vi-** agregó y continuó su camino.

- **¿Quién? ¿Tala? ¡el no significa nada para mí!-** le gritó - **¿me escuchaste? ¡NADA!-** pero a pesar de sus gritos, el chino no dio marcha atrás, ni giró su rostro para verle o hizo ademán de escucharle siquiera – **Ray... Te recuperare –** se prometió en la soledad de ese parque, en medio del frío del invierno... ¿porque tuvo que darse cuenta hasta tan tarde?

Hacia un par de meses que se sentía extraño, como si algo le faltara, como si algo no estuviese bien. La chispa de su relación actual se había apagado, había iniciado todo tan intenso, tan perfecto, que debió adivinar que no duraría. Si, Tala era una bomba sexual, siempre pidiendo más y más... El sexo era maravilloso, solía pensar que el pelirrojo tenía una sección especialmente dedicada y exclusiva para el sexo en su cerebro, siempre creativo, siempre innovador, y fue eso lo que le atrajo en un inicio, pero no se vive solo de deseo carnal, no, en la convivencia diaria, Tala era una pesadilla. Siempre demandante, siempre insatisfecho.

Al principio decidió hacer más ejercicio, tan solo para mantenerse alejado un par de horas y tener tiempo para sí mismo. Comenzó a correr. Media hora, una hora, hasta que sus piernas estaban tan cansadas que debía volver. Un día, hacia no mucho, se encontró a sí mismo en un lugar que tenía tiempo sin visitar, sus pasos le habían llevado inconscientemente a aquella banca en el mirador que solía frecuentar con Ray. Con nostalgia tomó asiento y acaricio el grabado que habían hecho " _ **BxR"**_ en la madera y lo supo. Su sonrisa apareció de la nada y un objetivo se fijó en su mente: debía encontrarlo.

Buscarlo fue sencillo, seguía trabajando donde mismo, seguía viviendo en el mismo lugar, seguía tomando la misma ruta todos los días. Ray era una persona de hábitos, probablemente seguía visitando los viernes esa banca en el mirador, Bryan lo conocía bien, tan solo debía aparecer y decir una sencillo " _ **lo siento amor**_ " y listo, caería rendido a sus pies... ¡que equivocado estaba! Ray, su Ray, había cambiado, ahora solía salir con un tipo raro de traje, los había visto hablar y salir de la cafetería que atendía, parecían solo amigos, pero podía haber más ¿acaso le había cambiado ya?

Bryan apretó los puños con ira, dejando blancos sus nudillos. Ray no podía haberle reemplazado tan pronto, no, eso jamás, él aún le amaba, pudo verlo en sus ojos tan transparentes, sus ojos nunca le habían podido mentir, pero entonces ¿quien era el? ¿que hacía rondando a SU Ray? ¿se debía a él el cambio del chino?

Estrelló con furia su puño contra la corteza de un árbol cercano y lleno de rabia bufo unos instantes... Ray volvería a él, debía ser así y él se encargaría de que así sucediera.

Lejos de ahí, en algún punto de la ciudad Kai conducía molesto su automóvil, había intentado contactar al chino durante largas horas y no había obtenido respuesta alguna. Eso le molestaba. Aquel alto y fornido sujeto con el que se había ido no podía ser nadie más que su ex, lo sabía bien, aún y cuando Ray había intentando ocultarlo y fingir que se trataba de un conocido y nada más... Aquella aparición no podía significar nada bueno, lo presentía, pero nada podía hacer. El chino había sido muy claro al respecto, ese día atendería a su "amigo"

El malestar en su estómago le gritaba que debía hacer algo, más su mente no podía pensar en nada, estaba en blanco. El ex había vuelto, como tanto lo había deseado, volverían a estar juntos y él lo perdería... ¿y si intentaba llamarle una vez más? ¿Con cuantas llamadas perdidas podrían considerarse acoso? No, Kai no deseaba parecer un acosador, eso podría alejar al chino y él no quería eso, pero estaba preocupado.

Golpeó el volante con frustración impresa en el níveo rostro, quizá debió insistir, debió intentar persuadir a Ray de no acompañar a ese sujeto... Quizá ahora ya era demasiado tarde... Podía verlos felices, reiniciándo la relación que tenían, dándose una segunda oportunidad para amarse, olvidándose del pasado, enfocándose en el futuro, sonrientes, enamorados... Su estómago dio un vuelco y sintió ganas de vomitar... Aquella imagen era demasiado para el... No podría soportarla, no podía aguantar más esa situación, necesitaba hablar con Ray, saber que estaba bien, y seguía soltero...

Estacionó su coche y tomando su celular marcó el número que tan bien conocía... Y espero... Al otro lado de la línea, el aparato comenzó a vibrar con insistencia, más el dueño del dispositivo no lo escucho...

Su mente estaba confundida, perdida y sentía que había abandonado algo de sí mismo en aquel parque donde hacia una hora había estado... Todo, absolutamente todo lo que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo se había presentado frente a él, y lo había rechazado... Jamás, ni en sus sueños más locos, habría imaginado que le rechazaría, pero algo había pasado ahí, algo que no podía entender... Algo que le había dado la fuerza para mantenerse firme y alejarse...

Ray suspiro cansado y se llevó un brazo sobre sus ojos... No podía negarlo, había sido difícil, le dolía rechazar todo lo que alguna vez deseo con tantas fuerzas, pero sabía que ese sentimiento pasaría pronto, que había tomado la decisión correcta y que ahora podía avanzar. Una par de lagrimas brotaron de sus cansados ojos y una sonrisa nació en sus labios... " _ **Es lo mejor**_ " pensó y poco a poco el cansancio tomo a su cuerpo como presa y cayó en un profundo sueño, donde una cálida mirada escalarla le acompañaba...

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 – Ira

La oscuridad invadía aquella habitación, ni un solo ruido perturbaba la silencio que ahí reinaba, parecía estar todo en completa calma, más él sabía a la perfección, que en cualquier momento la tormenta se desataría y debía estar preparado. Su corazón latía con fuerza, sus músculos estaban tensos, rígidos, preparados para emprender la huida en cuanto fuese necesario, sus manos sudaban, la adrenalina recorría su sistema, su vista se agudizó y al fin le vio.

Detuvo sus temerosos pasos a tan solo un par de metros de la entrada principal de la casa que compartían, lo suficientemente lejos del sillón donde ese par de ojos azul ártico le observaban con furia.

- **¿Donde estabas?** \- siseó, encendiendo la pequeña lámpara que tenía su lado, con la vista fija en él y por un momento, la imagen de alguna película de James Bond le llegó a la mente. En el sillón de una sola plaza, cómodamente sentado, estaba Tala Ivanov, en aparente calma, con su fría y calculadora mente atenta a cualquier gesto o palabra que saliese de su persona, solo le hacía falta un gato al que acariciar.

Un gato, si, un gato de pelaje negro y dorados ojos, un hermoso gato tan suave y cálido que invitara a abrazarlo, acariciarlo y besarlo... Él nunca había sido una persona de gatos, no hasta que le conoció a él, a Ray Kon. Su rostro, sus ojos, su cabello, hasta su forma de andar, todo en él le recordaban a un mimoso gatito, era tanto su parecido que inclusive, al sonreír, sus colmillos, ligeramente más largos de lo normal, semejaban a los del un felino... Ahhh, como añoraba sentir esos colmillos al besarle con pasión... Una tonta sonrisa surcó sus labios...

- **¿Que te causa tanta gracia?-** aquella voz le hizo dar un respingo, trayéndole de nueva cuanta a la realidad, en la que ya no tenía a su gatito, pero aún conservaba a ese pelirrojo violento e inestable que demandaba respuestas... - **¡CONTESTA!-**

- **Nada cariño, fui a tomar un café y ya, solo eso, te lo juro –** mintió, pues sabía que no podía decirle que había ido en busca de su ex, eso ni pensarlo, le mataría y de paso mataría a Ray y a cuanta persona se le cursará en frente... No, Tala jamás debía conocer la existencia de su Ray... La aguda mirada del pelirrojo le escudriñó con insistencia, ¿sabría él que le mentía? No, eso era imposible, tan solo serían ideas suyas, ¿verdad? El sudor frío comenzó a perlar su frente, podía sentir como la filosa mirada del otro le cortaba capa por capa en busca de la verdad... Un nudo se formó en su garganta tan repentinamente que tuvo que tragar saliva para deshacerse de el. - **¿que pasa cielo? ¿porque me miras de esa forma?-**

- **no sé a qué te refieres, yo siempre miro así, eres tú el que luce sospechoso...-** comentó poniéndose de pie y caminando sensualmente hasta donde él seguía parado – **mira, hasta estas temblando-** su voz sonaba suave y cuidadosa. Podía sentirlo caminar a su alrededor, buscando cualquier cosa que desatara la pelea, debía ser más listo y más rápido que Tala.

- **Eso no tiene nada de raro, sabes bien cómo me pongo cuando te tengo cerca... –** susurro, girándose para verle directamente a los ojos, valiéndose de su estatura superior para tratar de intimidarlo un poco... Y sonrío.

- **a si? Y ¿como te pones cuando estoy cerca? Ya no me acuerdo ¿sabes? Como todo el día me dejaste tan solo...-** respondió fingiendo una mueca triste en el rostro que hizo sonreír un poco más a Bryan.

De una rápido movimiento, tomó al ojiazul de la cintura y le empujó hasta chocar contra la puerta de la entrada de aquella casa que compartían, sus rostros cerca, sus alientos entremezclados... – **justo así-** dijo él, rozando con su pelvis la cadera del contrario, eliminando cualquier espacio posible entre sus cuerpos justo antes de besarlo con pasión desmedida, tal y como le gustaba al pelirrojo entre sus brazos.

- **parece que me extrañaste –** sonrío burlón al separarse, abrazando con sus piernas la cadera del mayor, logrando una mejor fricción entre ambos.

- **como no hacerlo, si me vuelves loco cuando te mueves así-** jadeo el de ojos lavanda, cargando con facilidad el delgado cuerpo y llevándolo hasta la mesa del comedor – **hagámoslo aquí, ¿quieres?-** propuso.

- **leíste mi mente-** respondió antes de besarle, y entregarse a las caricias rudas y descuidadas propias de la necesidad imperiosa que demostraban sus cuerpos de al reconocerse una vez más...

Siempre era igual para ellos... Era pasar de un polo al otro en segundos, vivir en los extremos totales de la relación... Bryan sabía que era una forma poco sana de vivir, pero no podía negar que le excitaba... Jamás sabía lo que iba pasar, Tala siempre reaccionaba diferente, y eso le volvía loco... Pero también le desgastaba demasiado... Extrañaba la tranquilidad y la estabilidad de Ray, extrañaba sentir su cuerpo cálido junto al suyo, su risa, su voz, sus palabras... Pero que estúpido había sido... Ahora el chino no quería saber nada de él, o eso decía, porque Bryan estaba seguro que aún le amaba, lo había visto en sus ojos, en la forma que reaccionaba cuando le veía y le escuchaba hablar, y por cómo aún temblaba de deseo al sentir el contacto de su piel...Debía recuperarlo, pero ¿como?

Esa noche Bryan fue mucho más vigoroso, más salvaje, menos cuidadoso de lo normal, su frustración no le dejaba ver con claridad las cosas y lo único que deseaba era sacarla de sus sistema, estaba molesto y deseaba desquitarse, y así lo hizo... Para Tala esa noche fue inolvidable, una noche como hacía mucho no la tenía y eso le dejo encantado, feliz y tranquilo...o eso creyó durante las primeras horas de la mañana.

Ray llegó temprano a su local, se sentía extrañamente tranquilo ese día, como si al fin un gran peso se le hubiese quitado de encima, como si nada pusiese salir mal, como si ese día fuese el inicio de una nueva etapa, una más feliz. Sonrío complacido cuando entro al lugar y comenzó a preparar la cafetera y los panecillos que vendería ese mañana...había tanto por hacer, que cuando escucho la campanilla de la puerta se extraño un poco y se asomó desde la trastienda para saludar al recién llegado.

- **Kai, qué sorpresa, llegaste temprano hoy-** el sonriente chino se limpió las manos en su delantal y se acercó al mostrador para atenderlo – **me temo que aún no está listo el café, ¿puedo ofrecerte un té o agua por lo pronto?-** Kai le miro atentamente, como buscando algo y aquello le hizo sentir algo incómodo – **Emmm, Kai, ¿sucede algo? ¿tengo harina en el rostro?-** preguntó limpiándose la mejilla con la manga, logrando que la mancha, antes inexistente, apareciera.

Kai sonrío ante el gesto del chino e inclinándose sobre la barra, limpio la mejilla del pelinegro, sintiendo la suavidad de su rostro- **así está mejor –** comentó – **ayer me quede preocupado, ¿esta todo bien?-** preguntó sin rodeos, la noche anterior había dormido poco pensando en esa conversación y estaba cansado de practicarla en su mente, al diablo las sutilezas o esas tonterías, el necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ya.

-¿ **preocupado?, pero ¿porque?-** comentó el chino confundido, invitándolo a seguirle hasta la trastienda donde horneaba las galletas de canela que tanto le habían gustado a Kai.

- **por la visita de tu "amigo" ... Era él, ¿cierto?-** preguntó directamente – **tu ex-**

Una charola cayo de sus manos al escuchar la pregunta y aquello no hizo más que confirmar las sospechas del ruso - **¿como supiste? ¿fui tan obvio?-** le miro con preocupación en los ojos.

un suspiro salió de labios del ojo-rojo, al tiempo que se inclinaba para ayudarle a recoger los bollos que se habían caído al piso junto a la charola – **no te preocupes, él lo fue más-** le sonrió obteniendo una sonrisa igual como respuesta.

- **no esperaba verlo aquí-** confesó el chino- **me dijo que quería volver –** aquella frase erizó los vellos de la nuca del ruso, más para Ray aquello pasó desapercibido.

- **y tu... ¿que le dijiste?-** preguntó tratando de disimular su ansiedad, al tiempo que se ponía de pie y observaba al chino hacer lo mismo.

- **pues obviamente le dije que no-** un suspiro de alivio fue exhalado por el bicolor, y agradeció mentalmente que el chino estuviese revisando un horno en ese instante y que no notará aquella acción – **es decir, lo extraño y eso, pero tengo dignidad, ¿sabes? No pienso volver con alguien que me hizo tanto daño. –** se giró para observarle – **o tu ¿ qué opinas?... ¿hice bien?-** su dorada mirada le observó suplicante, era evidente que aquello había sido difícil y necesitaba apoyo y Kai sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer ahora.

- **por supuesto que hiciste lo correcto-** respondió, sin embargo en ese preciso instante, la campanilla de la entrada sonó nuevamente y la voz de algún sujeto llamo en busca de Ray.

- **soy yo, dígame –** hablo el chino, dejando a Kai en la trastienda – **pero ¿esta seguro que es para mí?... Debe haber un error –** le escuchó decir con asombro y cediendo ante la curiosidad se asomó por la puerta para descubrir el motivo de aquella expresión del ojimiel.

Frente a él, Ray sostenía un enorme arreglo floral de fragantes rosas rojas con una pequeña nota en la mano. Kai se acercó y tomando la nota leyó " _ **Para mi único y verdadero amor... B.K."**_

Ante los ojos del ruso, el chino se sonrojó con violencia, y una tonta sonrisa nació en sus labios al contemplar aquellas flores... – **es muy cursi ¿verdad?-** comentó el pelinegro, colocando el jarrón sobre el mostrador, completamente embelesado.

- **si, lo es-** respondió con amargura el ruso, sintiendo su sangre hervir ante aquella imagen... " _ **Rosas... ¿porque no se me ocurrió a mí?"**_ Se cuestionó molesto, sintiendo que aquello era el inicio de una batalla que ya tenía perdida...

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 – Confrontación

- **Maldito infiel-** siseó con odio impreso en cada una de sus palabras, sus manos se apretaron en un puño que tembló de rabia y su mirada se afiló peligrosamente. – **yo sabía que me mentía, pero ¿con esto?-** arrojó con fuerza el paquete de fotografías sobre la mesa de centro, con la respiración agitada y los músculos de la quijada tensos por el coraje que sentía burbujeando en su estómago - **¿cual es su nombre?-** preguntó a su interlocutor, quien tomando las fotografías, comenzó a ordenarlas sobre la superficie de madera.

- **Se llama Ray Kon-** informó el sujeto con calma, revisando la imagen del chino frente a él – **tiene un local muy popular en la avenida principal-** continuó al tiempo que revisaba las fotografías que había tomado esa semana – **Bryan rara vez lo visita en ese lugar, pero fue ahí hasta donde rastree los arreglos florales... Aquí-** dijo y extendió la imagen del chino entrando al local que atendía diariamente – **Parece que el chico se hace el difícil-** bromeo.

Tala le fulminó con la mirada, no estaba para bromas de ningún tipo. Bryan, su Bryan ¡le era infiel! – **estúpido imbécil, seguramente eso es lo que le atrae, ¿como pudo fijarse en alguien tan insignificante?-** miro con desprecio la fotografía del chino entrando al local, tenía un bonito cabello, si, una linda sonrisa y una perfecta piel suave y tersa, y sus ojos, él jamás había visto ojos así, tan brillantes y llenos de vida... Frunció el ceño con molestia – **ni siquiera es un poco atractivo –** arrojó la fotografía nuevamente y espero por la confirmación de su comentario.

El investigador recogió el retrato que había hecho y sonrío, su trabajo con el lente había sido impecable y aquella imagen era particularmente hermosa para el, " _ **el chico bien podría trabajar de modelo"**_ pensó " _ **es realmente fotogénico "**_ más al levantar la vista, la penetrante y gélida mirada azul zafiro le indicó que debía proceder con cautela, y borrando su sonrisa, se aclaró la garganta y concordó con el comentario anterior – **ni un poco –** dijo – **se cansara pronto, igual que con los otros, este chico no tiene nada de especial...-** intento convencerlo- **no te preocupas Tala, él siempre vuelve a ti-** el pelirrojo le sonrió.

- **gracias Wyatt-** agradeció sinceramente las palabras de su interlocutor, tomando asiento frente a él al tiempo que le entregaba un sobre con dinero – **mantenme informado-** ordenó.

Wyatt había sido quizá la mejor inversión que había hecho en toda su vida, era discreto, confiable y 100% eficiente, le permitía estar siempre un paso adelante, pero odiaba cuando le traía malas noticias... Como hoy. Había notado a Bryan algo extraño y distante, si bien, no era la primera vez que le engañaba, si era la primera ocasión en la que lo veía sonreír como un idiota a la nada, sabía que estaba pensando en otro, y había tenido razón...

Bryan era un estúpido, o peor, creía que él lo era. ¿que acaso no pensó que revisaría su estado de cuenta? ¿porque, entonces, había pagado con su tarjeta todos esos arreglos florales? Arreglos que claro está, él no recibió. Decir que había sentido rabia, era poco, estaba furioso, quería ir y destrozarle la cara a puñetazos, arrancarle de raíz su hombría y despedazarla frente a sus ojos, pero no, debía controlarse, así que respirando profundo, enfocó sus cerúleos ojos en las fotografías en la mesa.

 **-Tu-** escupió aún con odio impreso en su voz – **es por tu culpa-** se dijo y deseándole la muerte, tomó la evidencia y la destruyó. Bryan no debía enterarse de que le había descubierto, no aun, así que haría lo mejor que sabía hacer... mentir.

-¿ **Más café?-** preguntó el sonriente chino, antes de rellenar la taza que estaba utilizando.

- **te ves contento-** comentó el ruso de cabello bicolor, antes de dar un sorbo a su recién servido café.

- **¿en verdad?-** sonrío de buena gana, tomando asiento frente a su serio amigo - **Es que hoy hace un día precioso, ¿no te parece?-** comentó, recargando su babilla sobre su mano.

Kai miro por sobre el hombro del chino y observó el enorme ramo de rosas rojas que últimamente adornaba el mostrador del local – **no tendrá que ver con esas flores de tu "admirador secreto"-** soltó sin más, sintiendo que el café no le estaba sentando muy bien que digamos.

- **¿que? Ahh, jajaja, no...-** respondió nervioso el ojimiel, sentándose derecho, evitando el contacto visual con el ojirojo- **yo... Emmm... ¿Es tan obvio?-** susurro apenado.

Kai suspiro con tristeza- **el no te conviene... Tú mismo lo haz dicho cientos de veces-** respondió, dejando la taza sobre la mesa, definitivamente no le caería bien ese día.

- **lo sé, y me siento como un idiota, pero...-** suspiro- **no sé cómo explicarlo... Mi corazón tan solo baila cuando veo llegar esos arreglos... ¿sabias que nunca antes me regaló nada así?-** se giró para ver las hermosas flores y sonrío.

Kai le miro sonreír de forma tan sincera que se sintió terriblemente mal - **¿que harás el fin de semana?-** preguntó, confundiendo al chino frente a él.

- **ammm, nada en especial, ¿que tienes en mente?-** preguntó curioso

- **tengo este evento y me gustaría que me acompañaras –** respondió – **pasaré por ti a las 7 ¿esta bien? –** se puso de pie y le sonrió galante.

Ray sintió sus mejillas arder ante esa mirada rojiza y sonrío – **claro, ¿que debo usar?-** preguntó sintiéndose extrañamente nervioso ante la actitud de su amigo.

- **lo que gustes, primero iremos de compras-** le sonrió y dejó el dinero de la bebida en la mesa, más una generosa propina – **te veré en la tarde –** dijo y se alejó.

Ray se llevó la mano al pecho y sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza ante el tono de voz que había utilizado el otro, sus mejillas aún sonrojadas le hacía sentir algo extraño, ¿porque se sentía tan nervioso y ansioso por salir con Kai? Ya antes habían salido, y aunque siempre se sintió un poco nervioso, la compañía del ruso era siempre agradable, además, Kai era su amigo, ¿que de raro podía tener que salieran juntos?.

Se puso de pie y se acercó al mostrador donde un cliente le esperaba. El ramo de rosas pareció sonreírle y se sintió aún más confundido, pero ignorando todo aquello, se dispuso a trabajar, ya tendría tiempo de meditar al respecto.

El fin de semana llegó pronto, y tal y como Kai había dicho, a las 7 en punto, el timbre de su puerta sonó. Ray abrió la puerta y le vio, tan elegante como siempre, con unos costos lentes de sol ocultando su mirada. Aquello le hizo sentir un hueco en la boca del estomago, como si estuviese en una montaña rusa y acabase de caer por una pendiente muy inclinada. Sonrío nervioso.

- **¿Estás listo?-** preguntó cortésmente y el chino asintió, tomando las llaves de su hogar y una chamarra, salió cerrando tras de él.

Estar con Kai era siempre divertido para Ray, con el se sentía libre, feliz, seguro. Sabía bien que el ruso jamás le juzgaría y que siempre podría contar con sus sabios consejos, pues él tenía una forma especial de ver los problemas, de una forma mucho más fría. Hablar con él le permitía pensar, meditar... Estar con Kai le hacía bien. Sin embargo, justo ese día se sentía diferente, algo no estaba bien, pero no podía identificar que.

Sentía el peso de una mirada sobre su espalda, pero por más que buscaba, no la encontraba, sentía además que Kai tramaba algo, lucia ligeramente diferente, más callado de lo normal, como si buscara algo, pero no quería decirle que era lo que buscaba, y él no deseaba entrometerse en sus asuntos, y finalmente, él, estaba nervioso, confuso, casi preocupado, pero no deseaba pensar en eso, no ahora que estaba con Kai en ese centro comercial buscando ropa adecuada para el evento de la noche, no en ese momento, ya después podría platicar con él y aclarar su mente, ahora debía concentrarse tan solo en el evento del ruso y en nada más.

Un suspiro nació en sus labios y llamó la atención del bicolor junto a él –¿ **no te agrada ir de compras?-** le preguntó y Ray podría jurar que aquello sonó inclusive dulce a sus oídos. El golpeteo de su corazón se incremento de nuevo, justo como en aquellas ocaciones en las que el ruso le sonreía de esa forma especial, ¿que era eso que sentía? ¿por qué se sentía nervioso de repente por tenerle cerca? ¿que era ese calor que amenazaba con abochornar sus mejillas una vez más?

Ray sacudió la cabeza, librándose así de esos pensamientos que le comenzaban a molestar y sonrío – **no es eso –** respondió con rapidez – **es solo que me siento un poco raro... Como si alguien nos siguiera –** confesó parcialmente y observó al ruso, quien miro a su alrededor, buscando a alguien sospechoso – **quizás es que hacía mucho que no salía a un lugar tan concurrido y por eso siento el delirio de persecución –** se burlo de sí mismo, restándole importancia al asunto, tan sonriente como siempre.

Kai le sonrió de vuelta – **entremos ahí, ya solo falta la corbata y terminamos –** le alentó, y animados continuaron sus camino.

Ray sonrío, " _ **Kai es mi amigo"**_ se recordó y se sintió afortunado de tenerlo. Había días en los que se preguntaba qué sería de él, si no tuviese a Kai, toda su familia vivía lejos y siempre había sido tan selectivo con sus amistades, y había viajado tanto, que tenía muy pocas en las quien confiaba realmente... Por mucho tiempo se sintió solo, pero ahora ya no lo estaba más, ahora tenía a Kai.

Tala les miro entrar en la tienda – **es más feo de lo que pensé-** se dijo y dio un sorbo a su refresco de naranja – **¿quien será ese que le acompaña? –** se preguntó – **no está nada mal.**

Había llegado a ese centro comercial con el claro objetivo de observarle y estaba haciendo un trabajo espléndido; la información que Wyatt le había dado era completamente confiable y acertada, esa mañana Bryan se había mostrado enojado, huraño y poco amigable, todo parecía molestarle, y él sabía la razón: Ray Kon.

Según la información de Wyatt, le había pedido salir y este se había negado, así que ahí estaban ahora. Conocía tan bien a Bryan que sabía que se iba a presentar en ese lugar en cualquier momento, y en cuanto llegara, él haría acto de presencia, esos dos no se iban a burlar de él, no eso jamás. Suspiro cansado, y bebió de nuevo de su refresco, eso estaba llevando más tiempo del planeado, llevaba todo el día siguiéndole, y el de ojos lavanda no se había aparecido.

Les vio salir de la tienda, cargados de bolsas que evidenciaban sus compras, con sus sonrisas tontas en los rostros, tan contentos que cualquiera diría que eran una pareja feliz. Tomaron asiento en el borde de la fuente central y conversaron un rato... Tala se lamentó por no saber leer los labios, quería saber de qué hablaban... ¿se estarían burlando de él? ¿le contaría sobre su amorío con su Bryan? Aquello le hizo hervir la sangre, aún y cuando sabía que era poco probable...le odiaba, odia su perfecta sonrisa, sus bellos ojos dorados, su brillante cabello negro, su esbelta figura, la forma en la que se movía, la forma en que conversaba, tan animadamente...

- **iré por unas bebidas-** ofreció el ruso y se puso de pie, - **ahora regreso-** le sonrió con galantería una vez más, y Ray le sonrió en respuesta. Le vio alejarse y se sintió ligeramente abochornado, Kai era tan amable con el... Un pensamiento tonto llego a su mente y sonrío ante el, " _ **pareciera que estamos en una cita"**_ mas lo deshecho de inmediato. – **pero que tonto soy-** se dijo aún sonriendo.

- **¿quien es el?** – aquella voz le erizo los vellos de la nuca, y girándose lentamente le observó

- **Bryan-** le reconoció de inmediato - **¿que haces tú aquí?-** le cuestionó, ignorando su pregunta inicial, encarándolo con valentía.

- **vine a buscarte, te dije que quería verte, así que aquí estoy –** le tomó por el brazo con fuerza.

- **y yo te dije que no quería verte-** forcejeo para liberarse – **así que ¡déjame en paz!-** le gritó.

- **no, perdóname, yo solo... Yo solo...-** suplicante, le miró directamente a los ojos y de un rápido movimiento le abrazó – **te extraño tanto, solo quiero estar contigo, por favor, perdóname-** sollozo.

- **suéltame-** pidió el chino – **por favor...**

 **-así que eras tú...-** aquella voz helo al chico de plateada cabellera, congelándolo en el abrazo que intentó deshacer de inmediato, más sus torpes músculos se negaban a obedecer – **pero tranquilos, no se limiten por mi-** escupió con odio – **sigan abrazándose, si quieres puedo conseguirles una habitación –**

Bryan se separó del chino y observó al pelirrojo que peligrosamente les miraba – **Tala, amor, puedo explicarlo-** dijo lo más calmadamente que su corazón acelerado se lo permitía.

-¿ **Explicar?-** vociferó –¿ **Explicar que? ¿que me querías ver la cara de idiota? ¿que te revuelcas con este? ¿ehh? ¿que me vas a explicar?**

 **-Tala cálmate, por favor, ¿podemos discutirlo en casa?-** hablo el más alto, tratando de mantener un tono neutral de voz, sabía que debía proceder con cuidado y que cualquier comentario podría hacer estallar al ojiazul.

 **-yo me retiro, creo que tienen mucho de qué hablar y no quisiera interrumpir-** dijo el chino, tomando las bolsas de sus compras.

 **-ah no-** le tomó del brazo con fuerza, logrando le sacar una mueca de dolor que le pareció encantadora - **tú te quedas, ¿que creías? ¿que podías venir y engatusar a mi novio e irte así tan campante? –** le jaloneo

 **-Basta Tala, él no tiene nada que ver, fui yo quien lo busco-** le obligó a soltarle – **él no tiene la culpa de nada, déjalo en paz-** le gritó

- **¡Ahhh! Así que lo defiendes –** aquella expresión del ruso no le gustó nada al de ojos violetas –¿ **tanto te gusta?-** le sonrió de forma retorcida.

Bryan quiso negarlo, pero quizá su cuerpo lo delató, de un segundo a otro, Tala le observaba fijamente, analizándolo y al siguiente, estaba sobre del chino, golpeándolo con fuerza, gritándole e insultándole. Todo fue tan rápido, que no se dio cuenta cuando un par de manos extras le ayudaron a quitarle de encima del chino, todo fue tan rápido, que cuando se dio cuenta, el sujetaba a un Tala furioso por la cintura y un sujeto bien parecido de fuerte mirada ayudaba a Ray a ponerse de pie.

- **No sé quién seas –** hablo el recién llegado, sujetando al chino como si fuese el objeto más preciado para el – **pero si te vuelves a acercar a Ray, me aseguraré de que lo lamentes por el resto de tu miserable vida... ¿entendiste?-** amenazo con aquella potente voz que le hizo temblar ligeramente – **tu, llévatelo de aquí-** le ordenó y con el chino entre sus brazos se abrió paso entre la multitud que se había juntado ante tal espectáculo.

Ray agacho la cabeza y camino lentamente junto al ruso, sentía sus ojos arder, más no deseaba llorar en aquel lugar – **vamos al coche-** dijo el ojirojo con suavidad, abrazándole con más fuerza, haciéndole sentir protegido entre sus brazos... Él simplemente asintió, pues no confiaba en su voz en esos momentos.

No fue hasta que estuvieron solos que dejo que sus lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas – **lo siento-** susurro, y sintió como el ruso le obligaba a levantar el rostro. Su mirada estaba llena de preocupación y dolor entremezclados, y con cuidado, limpio su labio inferior, que no dejaba de sangrar...

-¿ **Te duele mucho?-** preguntó, limpiando sus lágrimas con un nuevo pañuelo desechable.

Ray negó con la cabeza, pero pareció recordar algo repentinamente –¡ **Kai! ¡Tú evento!, ¡las cosas que compraste! Las olvide en la fuente-** dijo, aún con la voz algo quebrada y un poco asustado.

Kai sonrío y negó con la cabeza – **eso no importa ahora –** le dijo – **lo único que me interesa es que tú estés bien –** y haciendo uso de su pulgar, retiró la última lagrima que derramaron sus ojos, aprovechando para acariciar su magullada mejilla en el proceso, logrando un fuerte sonrojo en el rostro del chino quien sorprendido le observó y sonrío de la forma ms hermosa que Kai jamás hubiese visto.

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7 – Sorpresa**

La luz anaranjada indicaba lo tarde de la hora. Podía sentir ese sofocante aroma a flores marchitas impregnando el ambiente. Arrugó la nariz en un gesto de desagrado y caminando en dirección al mostrador, tomó el jarrón de cristal y lo llevó hasta la cocina, donde vacío su contenido en la basura.

Satisfecho, tomó la escoba y comenzó a limpiar. Habían pasado 3 días desde el incidente del centro comercial, y la paliza que le había dado aquel pelirrojo aún le molestaba. El doctor le había aconsejado descansar y eso había hecho, ahora que debía volver a abrir, debía limpiar y dejar todo listo para sus clientes.

Detuvo unos instantes su aseo y exhalo un suspiro sonoro, recargando levemente su cabeza en el palo de la escoba. Estaba cansado, su costado aún le dolía, y su muñeca izquierda estaba lastimada y vendada. Miro a su alrededor y volvió a suspirar ¿y si se tomaba un día más de reposo? Medito levemente justo antes de sacudir su cabeza con fuerza – **quizá deba poner algo de música para continuar-** se animó y sonriente, busco una lista de reproducción en su celular, se colocó los audífonos y continuó limpiando.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus quehaceres que no noto la mirada vigilante en su espalda, quien sonriente, se deleitaba con el alegre chico que limpiaba y bailaba al son de alguna melodía rítmica y pegajosa.

Ray terminó con la escoba y continuó con las mesas usando una franela y un aerosol de aroma a limón. Tratareaba una canción de moda, al tiempo que limpiaba la superficie, concentrado en su trabajo, quizá demasiado concentrado, confiado de la soledad de aquel lugar, ignorante del sujeto que lentamente se acercaba a él.

Repentinamente, sintió esas manos rodearle la cintura. Un escalofrío le estremeció completamente de pies a cabeza. Su garganta se secó tan rápido, que no pudo formular palabra alguna, simplemente se quedó ahí, de piedra, sintiendo como ese sujeto que tan bien conocía le abrazaba por la espalda y recargaba su barbilla sobre su hombro. Su corazón latió con fuerza. Podía sentir el sonrojo en sus mejillas aumentar por el simple hecho de respirar su colonia.

- **temí no volverte a ver-** le susurró en el oído, al tiempo que enterraba su nariz en la curvatura de su cuello. Instintivamente ladeo su cabeza, para darle mayor espacio. No fue consciente de ese movimiento involuntario, ni tampoco de cuando se giró para quedar de frente y mirarle directamente a esas orbes lavandas, que le miraban tan intensamente que fue incapaz de hacer cualquier movimiento. El era como un gato hipnotizando a su víctima, y era la presa – **he venido a diario, con la esperanza de verte-** hablo en voz baja, acercándose cada vez más - **¿estas bien?-** preguntó dulcemente con preocupación impresa en su voz y en su mirada.

Ray se sintió incapaz de hablar, podía sentir su cabeza dándole vueltas, aquel aroma, aquella forma de hablar, esa forma de sostenerle con tal delicadeza, todo, absolutamente todo de aquel hombre le volvía loco. Podía sentir su corazón intentando salir de su pecho, como si le gritara que le amaba, que jamás le había dejado de amar y que lo único que deseaba, era fundirse en un abrazo con el. Asintió, sonrojado y con la vista fija en sus ojos, esos ojos que tantas noches soñó y deseó volver a ver.

Bryan sonrió, y aquella sonrisa le hizo sentir un vacío en su estómago, ¿hacia cuanto que no se sentía así? – **me alegro... ¿sabes? –** preguntó, aún sonriendo como galán de telenovela – **te traje otro ramo de rosas-** le susurró, pues sabía a la perfección lo mucho que Ray adoraba esos detalles.

- **e...en serio-** tartamudeo el chino.

- **si-** susurro el, acercándose cada vez más.

- **¿si?** \- repitió el.

- **si-** sus labios, a escasos centímetros, casi rosándose, sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo ajeno.

-¿ **si?-** volvió a decir, cerrando los ojos, completamente bajo el encanto del más alto.

- **...si...-** soltó en un tono tan bajo, con los ojos cerrados, acariciando muy levemente los suaves labios ajenos, apenas y tocándolos. Deseaba que ese beso fuese maravilloso e inolvidable para ambos, podía sentir al chino temblar en sus brazos, y como el deseo se apoderaba de el. Rozó sus labios con los del chino y armándose de valor, se acercó aún más, uniendo sus abdómenes, girando lentamente su cabeza para tener un mejor acceso a la boca entreabierta del pelinegro.

Un beso. Sus labios se reconocieron de inmediato y pronto, sus manos ya se encontraban viajando por su espalda hasta su nuca, buscando profundizar más aquel contacto. Hacia tanto tiempo que añoraba besar esos labios... Sus memorias se habían quedado cortas al recordar esos carnosos labios sonrosados... Ningún otro beso le sabía tan apetecible como el que ahora compartía con el chino, al fin, después de tanto batallar estaba ahí, en sus brazos, temblando igual que la primera vez que se besaron en aquel mirador. Era como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, y él nunca hubiese cometido ese terrible error...

Ray sintió como Bryan abría su boca, buscando profundizar el beso y por un segundo pensó hacer lo mismo, más la suerte quizo que en ese preciso instante sonara su celular, despertándolo de su trance.

Asustado, empujó al pelilavanda y revisó la pantalla del aparato, aún sonrojado y agitado.

-" _ **¿Kai? "**_ leyó confundido, pero contesto de igual forma - **¿diga?-**

- **hola, ¿como sigues? ¿quieres ir a cenar en la noche?-** Kai sonaba feliz y tranquilo, casi podía jurar que había música de fondo. Ray sonrió ante la imagen del ruso tan relajado y acomodándose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, aceptó la invitación – **bien, pasare a las 8-** respondió y corto la llamada.

- **¿Era él verdad?-** el ácido en su voz era palpable

Ray frunció el ceño y le miro con reprobación impresa en su rostro – **eso a ti no te incumbe-** respondió y tomando sus artículos de limpieza, se alejó.

- **¿que no me incumbe? ¡Claro que me incumbe! ¡ El trata de alejarte de mí!-** gritó.

-¡ **ja! –** se burlo – **no me hagas reír, eso lo hiciste tú solito, sin ayuda-** le recordó

 **\- ¿son pareja?-** preguntó con cierta ira acumulada.

-¿ **qué? ¡No! Somos amigos, ¿porque siempre tienes que pesar así?-** respondió molesto, limpiando el mostrador donde el nuevo ramo de rosas descansaba – **que mente tan cerrada tienes. Ahora sí no te importa, debo terminar.**

 **-¿me estás echando?-** dijo con una mirada sorprendida en el rostro.

- **si, y por favor ya no vuelvas-** declaró, con la mirada fija en las rosas.

- **pero... ¿Y el beso? ¿No significó nada para ti?-** su dolida vozdesgarro un poco su corazón.

- **eso fue un error que no volveré a cometer –** respondió, sabiendo que era mejor decir una mentira que seguir alentando esas actitudes por parte del mayor – **así que ya vete, y llévate tus flores contigo –** le miro desafiante, y sin decir más palabras, el más alto tomó sus rosas y se alejó confundido.

Ray le vio alejarse, firme cual soldado, con la mirada limpia y vacía, más cuando le hubo perdido de vista, sus rodillas dejaron de sostenerle y cayó al suelo, llorando desconsolado. Con una mano temblorosa, acaricio sus labios, recordando el dulce beso que habían compartido, sintiéndose miserable. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por continuar en sus brazos, por olvidar todo lo vivido esos meses, por volverle a besar y dormir a su lado, pero había tomado una decisión, y pensaba cumplirla.

Kai le observó de regreso a su hogar. Esa noche no había pasado como lo esperaba, Ray se veía triste y desanimado, parecía que su mente estaba en otro lado, muy lejos de él y aquel auto. Estaba preocupado.

- **¿Está** **todo bien?** **-** preguntó mirándole con esos intensos ojos castaños que parecía brillar con fuego propio.

Ray sintió estremecer su cuerpo ante esa impactante mirada del ruso a su lado – **si, todo bien-** dijo y sonrío, debía dejar de pensar en ese beso, debía dejar de pensar en Bryan, debía dejar atrás ese pasado y continuar. ¿ No era eso lo que le había dicho Kai?

Un sonoro trueno interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos, y una a una, pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer. Ray sonrió. Siempre había amado la lluvia. Kai sonrió también al verle, en alguna ocasión, el chino había comentado lo mucho que disfrutaba de caminar bajo la lluvia _"_ _ **Es como si te lavara por completo**_ _"_ había dicho _**"es una sensación maravillosa"**_ aquellas palabras habían hecho eco en el ruso, y una idea surco su mente.

- **vayamos a ese parque-** propuso y el ojimiel asintió emocionado.

Kai se estacionó en una lateral al parque y ambos bajaron del coche. La helada agua les recibió y antes de que Kai pudiese decir algo, el chino le tomo de la mano y comenzó a correr adentrándose al parque. Estaba feliz. Quería borrar con esa fría lluvia todos los recuerdos de Bryan de su mente, todos los besos de Bryan de sus labios, todas la dulces palabras de Bryan de sus oídos y todos los sentimientos para Bryan de su corazón.

La lluvia empapo sus cabellos y humedeció sus ropas, sin embargo eso no les importaba a ellos, Ray reía, y corría contento, de la mano del ruso bicolor quien no podía sentirse más dichoso de lo que era ahora. Una piedra se atravesó en su camino y el chino cayó al suelo, trayendo consigo al más alto y pálido, sin parar de reír.

Kai le miro, sonriente, con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado por la carrera que habían hecho momento antes y se le antojó perfecto; se puso de pie y le ayudó al chino a levantarse, la lluvia seguía cayendo, limpiando sus recuerdos, sanando viejas heridas. Todo estaba en silencio, tenuemente iluminado por las lejanas farolas del parque y por la luz de la luna. Kai le miro a los ojos, respiraba agitado, quizá por haber corrido, quizá por su nerviosismo, más al observar esos brillantes orbes, se sintió tranquilo, se sintió feliz, se sintió en su hogar.

Con cuidado, retiro una hoja seca del cabello negro, y acomodo un mechón rebelde tras la oreja del de piel canela, y colocando su mano en la nuca, se acercó al sonriente chino y le besó.

Cálido, suave y húmedo fue ese beso. Tan efímero, tan preciado, un simple roce, no más, pero tan intenso a su vez. Su corazón latió descontrolado, y su estómago se hizo un nudo. El sonrojo en sus mejillas se intensificó y un cosquilleo especial le invadió por completo. Separarse fue difícil, ese mágico toque había hecho estragos en su mente y en su corazón, más nada comparado con la mirada rojiza tan profunda e intensa que parecía leer todo de él. Aquello fue simplemente demasiado. Su cabeza daba vueltas, y el cosquilleo en sus labios no le dejaba pensar con claridad. Toco con las yemas de sus dedos el lugar justo donde los labios de Kai habían estado, como tratando de comprender que había sucedido.

- **me gustas Ray-** le escuchó decir, y alzando la vista le miro confundido, eso no era posible, él era su amigo, su confidente – **me gustas mucho-** repitió, e intentó abrazarle, más el shock era evidente.

Ray dio un paso atrás, aún acariciando sus labios con sus dedos, como queriendo revivir ese último beso, de sus dorados ojos, un par de lagrimas brotaron y sin dar tiempo a alguna reacción del ruso, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr.

Corrió tan aprisa como sus piernas se lo permitieron, corrió tan rápido, como sus pulmones quisieron, tan veloz como su corazón se lo solicitó.

Kai le vio alejarse y apretando su puño derecho, lo estrelló contra la corteza de un árbol cercano. Quizo seguirlo, más sabía que eso sería un error, se había precipitado, se había dejado llevar por la atmósfera tan hermosa y lo había arruinado todo." _ **estúpido"**_ se regaño y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se dejó caer al suelo y sin contenerse, lloro...

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8 – Confusión

Ray ocultó sus rostro bajo la manta que cubría su cuerpo. La oscuridad total de su habitación le brindaba cierta paz reconfortante mientras se encontraba despierto, sin embargo, al cerrar los ojos, lo único que podía ver era aquel beso.

Estaba confundido, quizá hasta un poco asustado, más no quería aceptarlo. Hacia tanto tiempo que no se sentía de aquella forma... Le recordaba vagamente aquellos sentimientos de su adolescencia, cuando aún no estaba seguro de sus preferencias o más bien, cuando no estaba seguro de aceptarse tal y como era.

Cuánto había sufrido en ese entonces... Y cuánto le había hecho sufrir a ella... Si se esforzaba, aún podía recordarla. Mao, ese era su nombre, su vieja amiga y su primera y ultima novia. La había amado, si, pero no de la forma que ella esperaba o de la forma que el hubiese querido. Aún podía recordar el rostro orgulloso de su padre cuando le presento a su "novia" y su expresión de dolor cuando le confesó que en realidad le gustaba otro hombre. Jamás olvidaría el dolor que causó en su familia, o en ella.

Ray descubrió su cara y limpio sus lagrimas, esta situación no era igual, en aquella ocasión no sabía lo que quería e hizo sufrir a alguien inocente por culpa de su indecisión. Ahora, él estaba seguro de sus sentimientos, solo que estos estaban equivocados.

Llevo sus dedos hacia sus labios, como tantas veces antes y acaricio la zona exacta donde sus labios se encontraron, ligeramente a la izquierda, si cerraba los ojos, aún podía sentirlo tan cálido, tan suave, tan Hermoso... Su corazón dolió un poco al recordarlo... Ese beso no debió suceder, él era su amigo, no quería perderlo por un momento de confusión, se habían dejado llevar, solo eso y nada más, fue la lluvia, la atmósfera, su reciente encuentro con Bryan... Ese beso fue un error, pero ahora... ¿como le vería de nuevo a los ojos? ¿como le hablaría, sin pensar en sus labios rozando los propios? ¿como le saludaría, sin desear sentir nuevamente aquel íntimo contacto de antes?

- **debo estar enloqueciéndome-** se dijo y culpó al ojilavanda por eso. Aquel roce en la cafetería había despertado en el unas ansias que no recordaba, hacia tanto tiempo ya que no se sentía tan deseado por alguien, que su cuerpo reaccionó solo y a pesar de que le echó después, esas ganas por sentir más se quedaron, invadiéndolo, consumiéndolo... – **debo haber enviado la señal equivocada... –** razonó - **Quizá le di a entender que... –** suspiró- **¡Dios! ¿porque tuvimos que besarnos?-** la frustración se hizo presente nuevamente, y cubriendo su rostro con su brazo, dejo que las lágrimas fluyeran...

Todo, siempre, inicia con un beso, y ese sería en inicio de algo que aún no estaba listo para afrontar.

Por su parte, Bryan, estaba listo para cualquier cosa. Ese roce, ese beso fugaz que compartió con el chino le hizo comprender algo importante, y le dio las agallas para hacer algo que debió hacer hacía mucho tiempo.

- **Me voy-** informó mientras preparaba su maleta, cuidando de reojo la reacción del otro en la habitación – **no intentes detenerme,-** dijo con calma tomando asiento en el borde del lecho que compartían, mirándole directamente a los ojos- **hoy descubrí que ya no te amo e iré en búsqueda de mi felicidad-** su voz sonó calmada, quería terminar de la forma más sanamente que Tala le permitiera- **espero que puedas perdonarme-** concluyó y se puso de pie, para llenar la maleta con sus pertenencias.

- **es por ese asiático, ¿verdad?-** cuestionó, sintiendo como temblaba su voz en esos instantes – **el de la cafetería del centro... Al que le envías todas esas flores... ¿como es que se llama?-** preguntó, al tiempo que una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla- **¿Ray Kon? ¿no?-** escupió molesto, sintiendo aquel nombre como veneno en su boca.

- **no te negaré que él me gusta, pero le hice mucho daño y me ha pedido que no me acerqué más a él-** respondió con cautela- **así que aléjate tú también, por favor-** solicitó, temeroso de aquella mirada que conocía tan bien.

- **mentiroso-** sus azules ojos se volvieron fríos cual hielo, duros e impenetrables, Bryan sabía que tras esa mirada, estaba la maquiavélica mente de Tala planeando una venganza

- **Tala, por favor-** dejó su tarea y se acercó al pelirrojo – **te digo la verdad, yo no tengo oportunidad con Ray, déjalo tranquilo-** volvió a pedir, sujetándolo por los hombros con cuidado, en esos momentos, Tala era más una bomba de tiempo que una persona, y eso lo sabía a la perfección.

- **y si no tienes oportunidad con el, ¿porque quieres irte?-** le miro desafiante, logrando un escalofrío en el más alto.

- **Ya te lo dije, ya no te amo, no quiero hacerte daño a ti también –** le susurró, lo más calmada y dulcemente que la situación se lo permitía.

- **mentiroso-** repitió – **tú tienes esperanzas de volver con él ... –** sonrío ante la sorpresa del otro – **¿que? ¿Creíste que no sabía que lo dejaste a él por mi? –** Tala sonrío de lado con cinismo – **eres tan dulce... En verdad pensaste que me creía todas tus mentiras...-** Bryan retrocedió confundido, soltando al ojiazul.

- **¿hace cuanto que lo sabes?-** preguntó tratando de que su voz sonara normal

- **desde que comenzaste a verlo...también se que lo besaste y que él te rechazó –** aquella sonrisa que antes adorno sus labios, desapareció de inmediato, y fue reemplazada por una firme línea recta que endureció sus facciones y ensombreció su mirada - **¿continuaras negando que te irás tras el?-** preguntó, sintiendo como su voz temblaba nuevamente ante el coraje que sentía.

- **Tala yo... Yo...-** su mente se negaba a encontrar las palabras adecuadas en ese momento, y lo único que salía de sus labios eran torpes balbuceos.

- **no eres más que un estupido perro faldero al que no importa cuantas veces pateen, regresa por más... Lárgate! No quiero verte más** **! me das asco! –** le grito, rojo de ira- **pero escucha bien esto... Te arrepentirás... Te lo juro Bryan... ¡Te lo advertí hace mucho tiempo, que conmigo no ibas a jugar! Ahora... ¡!Largo!-** y tras el, escuchó la puerta cerrarse con fuerza, estaba en problemas, lo sabía bien, pero al menos ahora era libre.

La lluvia había cesado hacia algunas horas. El frío clima parecía abrazarle, refrescando su cabeza, aclarando sus pensamientos, poniendo en orden sus ideas. Se había sobrepasado, y ahora lo sabía, había tenido frente a él una maravillosa oportunidad y la aprovecho, sin medir las consecuencias, sin pensar en los riesgos, siguiendo tan solo al impulso de su corazón, y lo había arruinado todo.

Había actuado tan fuera de sí, que ahora se sentía avergonzado, más al recordar ese dulce beso, ese breve contacto, casi podía jurar que fue correspondido y ante ese pensamiento, no podía sentirse arrepentido. Esa memoria estaba grabada con fuego en sus recuerdos más preciados y si pudiese repetirlo, definitivamente lo haría otra vez... Sin embargo, los instantes siguientes a ese maravilloso beso, en el que aquella mirada tan hermosa se llenaba de lagrimas y asombro, también se encontrarían perpetuamente en su memoria, atormentándolo de por vida.

Suspiro cansado, y dando un último vistazo a la cuidad, regreso a su habitación y cerró las puertas que daban al balcón de aquel edificio departamental donde residía. Debía resolver ese problema lo antes posible, no deseaba perder la amistad de Ray, pero no estaba seguro de cómo proceder. Ray no era como esos empresarios con los que solía tratar, y ese beso furtivo no era como los problemas que él solía resolver... No podía tratar a Ray de la misma forma que trataba al resto de las personas, por el simple hecho de que Ray no era como las demás personas, no, él era importante. Lo sabía por como su corazón se alegraba con tan solo pensar en él. Un problema con Ray era mucho más importante que cualquier otro problema, y por ello, debía tomar medidas especiales para solucionarlo. La pregunta era ¿como? ¿cuales eran esas medidas? Estaba confundido, no tenía ni la menor idea...

Tomó el celular de la mesa de noche y observó una fotografía del chino. Aquella imagen le lleno de paz y sonrío. Ray tenía ese efecto en el – **quizá solo deba disculparme-** medito – **fingir que no pasó y ya-** ese pensamiento le lastimo más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir, fingir que ese maravilloso beso no pasó, sería como aceptar que Ray jamás sentiría algo más que amistad por él, y eso le dolía en lo más profundo de su alma.

Apago la pantalla y se recostó en su cama, mañana sería otro día, mañana trataría de resolver esa situación, nada ganaba ahora con desvelarse y preocuparse. Cerró sus ojos y quizá por el cansancio, cayó en un profundo sueño, donde el chino le correspondía y se besaban de nuevo...

Podía sentir el calor emanando de su cuerpo, el dulce sabor de su boca, la suavidad de sus labios, la forma en la que sus brazos se aferraban a su espalda, la perfecta armonía de sus labios que parecían danzar en sincronía con los latidos de sus corazones...

Abrió los ojos de golpe y respirando agitado, llevo su mano derecha hasta su corazón. Latía con prisa, al igual que en su sueño, podía sentir aún el cosquilleo en sus labios y por un momento se sintió confundido... – **fue solo un sueño-** se dijo y con cuidado encendió la luz de la lampara junto a su cama, para convencerse – **pero lo sentí tan real...-** se dijo y peino su cabello hacia atrás con la mano, tratando de tranquilizar su respiración... – **definitivamente me estoy volviendo loco-** se dijo y sonrío cerrando los ojos, reviviendo el reciente sueño, donde ese par de ojos escarlata le miraban fijamente. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y decidió que lo mejor era levantarse y darse una ducha. El agua le ayudaría a calmar su mente.

Se puso de pie y con lentitud camino hacia el baño, deshaciendo su larga trenza en el camino. Más la imagen de su amigo ruso, se negaba a abandonar su cabeza... ¿Acaso eso significaba algo?

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9- Temores

Decir que estaba nervioso era muy poco. Sus manos sudaban y su corazón latía de prisa. Estaba ahí, a tan solo unos pasos de distancia de aquella puerta que tantas veces antes había cruzado, y ahora parecía que no encontraba la fuerza suficiente, o el valor, para acercarse y entrar al local.

Kai respiró profundo y cerró sus ojos unos instantes; la imagen del chino asustado le llegó de inmediato, estrujando su corazón, obligándole a mirar el suelo, con expresión culpable, como si aquello fuese lo más interesante del mundo. Levanto la vista pesaroso y le observó atender a una anciana a través del ventanal. Deseaba tanto ir hasta él y tomarlo entre sus brazos, pero temía tanto volver a ver el rechazo en sus dorados ojos.

un nuevo suspiro nació de sus labios y con aire derrotado, ocultó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se alejó del lugar. Quizá mañana se atrevería y enfrentaría al chino.

Ray entregó la taza de humeante té a la octogenaria y levantó la vista hacia la ventana frente a él. Arrugó un poco el ceño y entrecerró los ojos, escudriñando la calle vacía. Podría haber jurado que alguien estaba parado ahí hacía tan solo unos segundos, y estaba casi seguro que ese alguien era Kai.

Un nudo se formó en su estómago al recordar al ruso y su corazón latió con fuerza al recordar aquel beso que había compartido. Habían pasado tres día y aun no tenía noticias de él, y eso le estaba matando, literalmente. Cada noche, soñaba con ese momento y cada mañana se despertaba con esa enorme sensación de vacío en el pecho. Sabía bien que aquello no podía continuar, debía hablar con Kai y arreglar las cosas, pero parecía que el ruso no deseaba verle.

Miro hacia la mesa de la esquina que siempre había ocupado el bicolor y que ahora permanecía desocupada. Suspiro. Quizá mañana se atrevería y le buscaría para aclarar las cosas.

Un destello de luz le llamó su atención y volvió su vista nuevamente hacia la calle, buscando el origen de aquel brillo, más no encontró la fuente y el evento no se repitió de nueva cuenta " ** _Sería mi imaginación"_** se dijo encogiéndose de hombros y continuando con su trabajo.

- **Estúpido-** se recriminó a sí mismo el chico de cabellos color chocolate, mirando temeroso desde su escondite hacia el local que atendía el chino. - **se dio cuenta… me vio… estúpido, estúpido, estúpido -** repitió como un mantra al tiempo que golpeaba su cabeza con la palma de su mano - **parezco novato-**

Con cuidado revisó la imagen que había capturado y sonrío para sí. Tenía semanas siguiendo al chino, y cada fotografía que le hacía era perfecta. Siempre salía bien en las fotos, aun cuando estuviese triste o enojado, tenía un rostro hermoso y esos ojos tan grades y expresivos… Wyatt entendía perfectamente porque Tala se sentía intimidado por el chico, lo que se le hacía extraño era ese otro sujeto que rondaba al asiático. Buscó en la memoria de su cámara hasta que dio con la fotografía del alto y atractivo joven de porte elegante. Sabía, por sus investigaciones, que su nombre era Kai Hiwatari, en un inicio pensó que era la pareja actual del chino, pero tal parecía que aún no había formalizado la relación.

Los había observado atentamente, y era obvia la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro, sin embargo, en los últimos días se habían distanciado y las fechas coincidían con la ruptura de Bryan con el su Pelirrojo jefe. ¿Sería eso lo que lo tenía tan molesto? ¿La posibilidad de reconciliación entre el Pelilavanda y el pelinegro, ahora que el elegante joven de rojiza mirada ya no se interponía? pero, si eso era verdad, ¿porque Bryan aún no había hecho acto de presencia? ¿porque Hiwatari seguía apareciendo cada mañana y cada tarde cerca del local, como esperando algo que no llegaba y se retiraba sin contactar al chino? Wyatt tenía muchas dudas, pero su trabajo no era ese, él estaba ahí para espiar a pelinegro y reportarle a Tala todo lo que observara. Dejaría sus conjeturas para después.

Kai volvió como cada tarde, sentía su corazón latir igual que esa mañana, e igual a como latía cada vez que pensaba en el muchacho de dorados y felinos ojos. Avanzaba a paso lento, prefería caminar un par de cuadras y aclarar su mente un poco antes de plantarse frente al local para armarse de valor, valor que se desvanecía inmediatamente ante la idea de enfrentar a Ray y escuchar de sus labios, que deseaba con desesperación, que le odiaba por robarle aquel beso.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y cerró los ojos un instante.

- **Kai-** aquel susurro le sorprendió, causando un pequeño sobresalto apenas perceptible para el chino frente a él.

- **Ray-** dijo él, un poco desubicado, habría jurado que aún faltaba una cuadra para llegar a la cafetería del chino, pero ahí estaban los dos, uno delante al otro, frente a la puerta del local recién cerrado.

El silencio incomodo les envolvió. Ray agachó la mirada, sentía sus mejillas arder, y el recuerdo del beso le asaltó nuevamente, causando ese familiar cosquilleo en su interior.

- **Ray, yo…** \- comenzó a decir el ruso, sintiendo el nerviosismo apoderarse de su cuerpo. Respiró profundamente e hizo acopio de todo su autocontrol. Él era Kai Hiwatari, no un adolescente inmaduro y temeroso de la vida, así que haría lo que mejor sabía hacer y aceptaría, con la frente en alto, las consecuencias de sus actos - **¿Quisieras ir a caminar conmigo? Debemos hablar -** afirmó, y su voz sonó casi tan fría como su rostro en esos momentos a pesar que en su interior, una batalla se libraba entre salir corriendo y besar nuevamente al pelinegro frente a él.

Un leve asentimiento con su cabeza fue lo máximo que Ray pudo hacer luego de escuchar su autoritaria voz. Aquel no era su amigo Kai, aquel que le había aconsejado y escuchado en tantas ocasiones, no, ahora el sujeto frente a él parecía más un abogado o un empresario decidido a finiquitar algún asunto con él.

Un hueco se depositó en su estómago y avanzó junto al ruso en silencio. ¿porque se sentía tan desilusionado? ¿porque ansiaba volver el tiempo atrás, a los días en los que podía tomarlo del brazo al caminar sin preocuparse por nada más? ¿porque tenía esa necesidad por sentir a su amigo más cerca? ¿acaso deseaba abrazarlo? su corazón latía con fuerza, y la ansiedad se incrementaba a cada segundo que pasaba, quería acabar con ese silencio que le estaba volviendo loco, necesitaba saber que pensaba el ruso, y por más que lo negara, deseaba sentir nuevamente el calor que emanaba su cuerpo…

- **Lo siento-** Dijo de repente el más alto, causando que el chino se detuviera sorprendido ante la disculpa tan inesperada - **aquel beso fue un error de mi parte, fui un imprudente y te hice daño, discúlpame por favor-** continuó hablando, deteniéndose de igual forma, sin girarse para verle a los ojos - **no se repetirá-** decretó y después de un largo suspiro que no pasó desapercibido por el asiático, se giró para mirarle directamente a los ojos, causando un escalofrío en ambos - **lo prometo-** y con aquellas palabras, selló su disculpa y termino por apuñalar su propio corazón.

Un sabor amargo se formó en su boca y el vacío en su interior se acrecentó, como si repentinamente su temperatura hubiese descendido al menos 10 grados de una sola vez. Podía ver en sus ojos cobrizo el mismo dolor y la tristeza que cada mañana había visto en los suyos propios y comprendió lo difícil que era para Kai decir aquellas palabras. - **no te preocupes-** sonrió débilmente - **¿amigos?** \- tendió su mano, esforzándose por mantener la sonrisa en sus labios. Era lo menos que podía hacer, el mismo lo había dicho antes, ese beso había sido un error, y lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era pretender que nada había pasado.

- **Amigos** \- sentenció el ruso, estrechando la mano del chino, sintiendo ese cosquilleo recorrerle por completo al sentir el contacto de su piel. Aquello sería más difícil de lo que había pensado, pero ahora no había marcha atrás. La expresión del chino después del beso volvió a su mente, y la mirada suplicante que le había dado al encontrarse frente al local habían sido suficientes para él. Si la única forma que tenía para estar cerca de Ray era ser su amigo, con gusto la aceptaba, por más doloroso que eso resultase.

Tala observó el informe de Wyatt con ira impresa en sus facciones. Aquello no podía ser verdad. - **¿estas completamente seguro de esto?-** preguntó al castaño, quien comía un galleta de mantequilla y asentía levemente con la cabeza.

- **Bryan no se ha aparecido en la cafetería, o en el departamento de Kon. Es más, mis fuentes me indican que salió de la ciudad hace un par de días con destino desconocido -** resumió el informe y tomo otra galleta de la mesa entre ellos.

- **No, estoy seguro que están juntos** \- arrugó un poco los papeles en su mano - **deben de tener un escondite donde se encuentran en la noche y se burlan de mi-** se dijo más para sí mismo que para su interlocutor, quien alzó una ceja confundido.

 **-No me parece que el chino sea ese tipo de persona-** habló el japonés **\- Más bien creo que Bryan decidió cambiar de aires y empezar de nuevo en otro lugar -** " ** _Lejos de ti"_** quiso decir, más prefirió guardarse esa última frase por su propia seguridad.

- **No, Bryan no haría eso-** le respondió - **Él me ama, y no podría estar lejos de mí por mucho tiempo-** tomó la taza de té que se había servido y observó al castaño, quien tenía una expresión extraña en el rostro - **Esto es solo un desliz, ¿comprendes? él volverá a mí, te lo aseguro-** su fiera y decidida mirada hizo temblar levemente al chico quien asintió con fuerza, más por miedo que por seguridad en las palabras del pelirrojo - **ya lo verás-** repitió para sí, bebiendo un sorbo de su té, al tiempo que se preguntaba dónde estaba su Bryan.

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10 - Venganza**

Con pasos frenéticos, Tala recorría su alcoba, balbuceando incoherencias solo comprensibles para él mismo, su mirada azul ártico se había afilado al grado que parecía herirle con tan solo posarse en él. Wyatt se estremeció de miedo al sentir nuevamente los ojos ajenos fijos en su cuerpo. Sabía que le haría más preguntas, pero temía no contar con las respuestas que buscaba.

Hacía ya un par de semanas que Tala le había encomendado la tarea de buscar al pelilavanda, tarea que hasta el día de hoy había resultado infructuosa. Ese era el motivo del estado actual del pelirrojo, pues al no tener noticias de su ex, suponía que el chino lo mantenía oculto en algún lugar al que secretamente se dirigía por las noches. El problema real era que tal lugar no parecía existir, de hecho, no había prueba alguna de su existencia, sin embargo Tala estaba completamente seguro de que así era, de que se burlaban a sus espaldas y de que él le mentía.

Podía sentir su odio recorriéndole de arriba abajo con la mirada, instintivamente, tragó saliva y se preguntó si aquello lo haría lucir más culpable ante la mirada de hielo frente a él.

Tala le escudriño unos instantes y resoplando murmuró un "ya vete" y dándole la espalda le escuchó alejarse rápidamente, aterrado quizás. No soportaba ni un minuto más verle la cara a ese traidor, él tenía la información que necesitaba, pero por alguna razón se negaba a entregársela.

Ese bastardo codicioso, de la noche a la mañana, causalmente, ya no tenía información interesante, creyó que si le pagaba más, le entregaría lo que quería saber, pero aun así se negaba, insistía en que no sabía nada, y que el chino era inocente… como lo odiaba, odiaba la estúpida sonrisa que ponía Wyatt al recordarle, esa misma sonrisa que había visto en labios de Bryan cada vez que hablaba de él, de lo especial que era… una idea nació en su cabeza repentinamente, congelándolo en su sitio ante la sorpresa, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, incrédulo ante lo que era tan obvio… Le estaba protegiendo, y le protegía porque le quería…

- **Ese mal nacido…** \- murmuró con veneno impreso en cada palabra, ¿como no se le había ocurrido antes? El chino lo había seducido de alguna forma, y ahora Wyatt también le estaba ayudando a esconder a Bryan, todo era tan obvio, seguramente ahora debía estarse burlando de él en brazos del musculoso ruso que solía ser su amante… podía sentir la ira burbujear en su estómago, obligándole a cerrar los puños con fuerza y apretar su mandíbula hasta rechinar sus dientes – **Como lo odio… a él y a Bryan** \- confesó y dio un cuarto de vuelta hasta quedar frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que colgaba de la pared.

Observó al extraño que le miraba de vuelta a través del cristal. Su pálido rostro se había endurecido por la rabia y aparentaba más edad de la que tenía, su rojizo cabello estaba echo un desastre y sus hermosos ojos azules carentes de vida asemejaban más a un par de trozos de hielo frio y muerto que aquellas pozas color azul intenso de antaño. Si Bryan lo viese ahora, en ese estado tan deplorable, no lo reconocería, y quizá eso sería lo mejor, que él viese lo que le había hecho, todo el daño que le causó, todo esto era por su culpa, por su abandono, ¿por qué ya no lo quería? ¿por qué no regresaba a su lado? ¿por qué insistía en esconderse de él? Él tan solo lo había amado, con todas su fuerzas, con todo su corazón, ¿por qué deseaba estar con ese chino?

Su visión se volvió borrosa, el dolor de su roto corazón empañaba sus ojos y distorsionaba su realidad. Él sabía que Bryan estaba con ese chino, oculto en alguna habitación de algún hotel en la ciudad, compartiendo la cama… ¿le diría las mismas cosas que le había dicho a él? ¿le haría a él las mismas cosas que habían hecho juntos? ¿Sabría el chino como volverlo loco de placer? Podía recordar perfectamente todas y cada una de las ocasiones que estuvieron juntos y no podía, no quería imaginar a esos dos compartiendo el lecho. Si cerraba los ojos, casi podía verlos, abrazados, desnudos, amándose con locura y desenfreno, podía escuchar sus risas burlonas, podía imaginarlos riéndose y señalándolo, lo habían engañado, se habían salido con la suya, le vieron la cara y ahora se regocijaban por ello.

De un puñetazo rompió el cristal frente a él, respirando agitado, sudando frio, sangrando… nada podía importarle menos, sentía hervir la sangre tan solo de imaginarlos juntos… Los odiaba, pero odiaba más a Bryan, ¿por qué lo había abandonado? Si tan solo respondiera a sus llamadas… Él podría perdonarlo, sería difícil, pero no imposible, sin embargo él se negaba a a aparecer, prefería estar con ese chino odioso, " ** _ojalá estuviese muerto…"_** pensó y aquella idea que había rondado por su mente durante días, comenzó a parecer más y más una posibilidad…

- **Si estuviese muerto, él regresaría conmigo-** se dijo, mirando la roja sangre escurrir por entre sus dedos – **si estuviese muerto… no tendría este problema…** \- meditó y sonrió de lado, jugando con el espeso y vital liquido que escapaba de su cuerpo… "¿ ** _y si me odia después?_** " su sonrisa se esfumó de pronto y la preocupación se coló en su rostro, y ¿si el chino moría y él lo culpaba? ¿le odiaría? – **es probable** \- se respondió a sí mismo, colocándose en cuclillas para tomar un vidrio del suelo y mirar su reflejo ensangrentado, lo había perdido todo, y por culpa del chico de cabello negro, su belleza, su porte, la chispa de vida que siempre lo acompañó…

- **No quiero que me odie** \- se dijo casi en un puchero y abrazó sus rodillas, ocultando su rostro… - **aunque… quiero que sepa lo que yo siento… lo que sentí** \- reflexionó unos instantes y poniéndose de pie, buscó uno de los informes de Wyatt.

Ahí, sonriéndole desde una fotografía, estaba el chino. La imagen había sido capturada fuera del local que atendía, la luz del sol teñía su piel de colores cobrizos y hacía brillar sus ojos cual oro pulido. Cuanto lo odiaba. Él lo tenía todo, todo lo que alguna vez el mismo había tenido y hora había perdido, no, él, ese maldito chino se lo había arrebatado, y ahora era tiempo de su venganza…

- **Estoy solo –** se dijo mirando la fotografía **\- ya no tengo a nadie y ya no tengo nada… todo por tu culpa…-** acarició el rostro ajeno con el dedo índice de su mano derecha, manchando la fotografía con su sangre – **me haz quitado todo –** murmuró – **y ahora yo lo tomaré de vuelta… te lo arrancaré de las manos y borraré esa sonrisa de tu estúpido rostro** – cerró su puño con fuerza, arrugando la manchada fotografía. Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla y una sencilla sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Ray sirvió una taza de café capuchino y sonriente la entregó a su ultimo cliente del día, el sol había comenzado su descenso y largas sombras se proyectaban por el suelo del lugar, dándole la apariencia de ser más grande de lo que en verdad era. La soledad del lugar también le hizo pensar en lo extrañas que habían sido las últimas semanas, luego de aquella conversación sorpresiva con su ruso amigo…amigo… que palabra tan más extraña era esa, se sentía raro llamándolo de aquella forma luego de aquel beso furtivo. No quería aceptarlo, pero sabía bien que Kai ya no era solo un amigo, lo supo desde que sus labios se tocaron, desde que sus sueños se habían reducido a uno solo, a él. Suspiró cansando. Ya no quería pensar en eso, lo confundía y lo estresaba, y cada vez que cruzaba sus ojos con los de Kai, sentía ese enorme vacío en el pecho por saber que lo había echado a perder.

El sonido de la campañilla de la puerta lo regresó a la realidad, su último cliente se había retirado y ahora estaba oficialmente solo.

- **Creo que es hora de cerrar** \- se dijo y buscando las llaves en el cajón del mostrador, se dirigió a la puerta y comenzó a cerrar. Ese día era el último viernes del mes y debía realizar los cálculos correspondientes para programar los pagos del mes siguiente, una tarea laboriosa y aburrida que generalmente le tomaba un par de horas realizar, sin embargo, con lo distraído que había estado últimamente, algo le decía que se demoraría más de lo esperado.

Apagó las luces y se dirigió al pequeño cuarto al final del local, justo detrás de la cocina, esa era su pequeña oficina, el lugar en el que se encerraba a tomar pequeñas siestas cuando el cansancio era demasiado y su ayudante podía hacerse cargo de atender a los clientes, el lugar al que se dirigía para hacer cuentas y pagos, el único lugar al que la luz del sol no llegaba. Solía pensar que ese lugar, antes, había sido un armario de escobas o algo así, pero ahora era una oficina, y quizá más por costumbre que por otra cosa, entró y cerró la puerta. Era algo tonto, pues estaba solo, pero ese pequeño espacio le hacía sentir seguro y lejos de aquellos ojos escarlata que le perseguían en sus sueños.

El tic tac del reloj le arrullaba un poco, y los números en la pantalla de la computadora, en esa hoja de cálculo, no le estaban ayudando, poco a poco el sopor comenzó a envolverlo y sin darse cuenta quedó dormido sobre el teclado. De pronto se vio en aquel parque rodeado de la lluvia fría, frente al ruso quien le miraba con intensidad, como siempre le veía cuando estaban solos, sentía su corazón latir con fuerza y el calor subir por sus mejillas. Eran sus ojos, rojos cual brazas ardientes los que le hacía sentir ese calor, hasta la lluvia parecía tornarse cálida en su presencia, tan caliente, tan sofocante…

La luz brillante del sol se colaba por debajo de la puerta… Ray se incorporó sobresaltado, miró su reloj y vio que eran más de la nueve de la noche, ¿por qué había tanta luz afuera? Y ¿por qué hacía tanto calor? " ** _Fuego_** " pensó y corrió hacia la salida, el humo le recibió apenas abrió la puerta, cerrando su garganta, impidiéndole respirar.

El fuego se extendía por todas partes, y no podía ver nada más que el humo y las llamas. La preocupación se extendió por su rostro y por su cuerpo entero, todos los muebles del local, el piso y las paredes eran de madera, había telas flamables y papel por todas partes, el lugar entero se consumiría en cuestión de minutos, y la cocina, tenía un horno profesional conectado directamente a una toma de gas. Tosió un par de veces y se acercó hasta el horno, para cerrar la válvula del gas y tomar el extintor, debía salir lo antes posible de ahí.

Caminó a tientas por la cocina, sus ojos escocían y comenzaba a sentirse mareado y adormilado, llegó hasta la puerta, pero estaba atorada, la empujó con su cuerpo un par de veces pero era inútil, el calor era cada vez más intenso y él se sentía cada vez más débil, debía darse prisa. " ** _La puerta de enfrente_** "- se dijo y caminó hacia allá, el calor era intenso, su cuerpo ardía y no dejaba de toser por causa del humo, estaba cansado y no podía ver casi nada.

El extintor fue de ayuda, pero no fue suficiente, apenas y duró para cruzar el mostrador que ardía en llamas, la idea de morir así cruzó su mente y enchinó su piel, estaba asustado y se negaba a permanecer un segundo más ahí, debía salir, estaba tan cerca. Su vista estaba nublada, el aire faltaba en sus pulmones, sentía el cansancio apoderarse de él, volviendo torpes sus movimientos, de un momento a otro sus pies tropezaron consigo mismos y Ray cayó de bruces al suelo.

Hacía tanto calor, que no podía pensar, estaba ardiendo y eso ya no le importaba, tenía sueño y a pesar de que sabía que tenía que salir, su cuerpo no le hizo caso, intentó levantarse, pero sus brazos ya no tenían fuerzas – **Kai** \- murmuró – **lo siento** \- y sus ojos se cerraron envolviéndolo en la negrura del sueño, mientras la sombra de la muerte se cernía sobre su cuerpo.

 **TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11- Decisión

Kai miró incrédulo el edificio frente a él. Las ennegrecidas paredes aun goteaban un poco, el cuerpo de bomberos apenas se retiraban de la escena y los curiosos comenzaban a alejarse lentamente. Los vidrios rotos se esparcían por la banqueta y el humo se elevaba perezoso por entre los escombros. Aquel lugar que tan solo hacia una horas era un hermoso y próspero local, ahora estaba reducido a cenizas.

Temblaba. No a causa del frio, si no por el miedo, el terror que le producía el saber que su amado chino se encontraba en aquel lugar a la hora del siniestro, pero ahora se encontraba desaparecido. No había más rastro de él, que el ennegrecido y quemado celular olvidado entre lo que solía ser la entrada de esa cafetería.

- **Es todo lo que encontramos de él** \- dijo el jefe de bomberos entregándole el aparato – **quizá lo olvidó antes de ir a casa, no te preocupes chico –** intentó animarlo, más en su rostro se podía ver la verdad, estaba preocupado.

Kai le vio alejarse indeciso y miró la pequeña bolsa plástica que le había entregado el bombero y sintió como su corazón se estrujaba.

-¿ **Estás seguro?-** Le escuchó hablar a lo lejos – **déjame ver-** comentó el bombero, creyendo que Kai no lo escuchaba.

- **muy seguro jefe, el fuego fue provocado, encontramos los restos de lo que parece ser una bomba casera, además… -** el chico pareció dudar un poco antes de dar el resto de la información – **además, señor, encontramos evidencia sobre lo que parece ser la entrada y salida de un tercero en la escena-** dijo en voz baja, más para Kai fue lo suficientemente claro. Su corazón latió con fuerza.

- **¿qué clase de evidencia?** -Preguntó Kai acercándose a los bomberos. El más joven se mordió el labio dubitativo, más al recibir la aprobación por parte el mayor, miró al ruso y le entregó otra bolsa plástica con un trozo de vidrio ensangrentado en su interior.

Kai observó la bolsa y analizó su contenido, sin comprender del todo sus significado.

- **Durante un incendio como este, la presión ejercida por el calor, termina por reventar los vidrios de las ventanas y puertas –** explicó el bombero más joven – **por lo cual, es normal que los vidrios se esparzan por la banqueta, como esos de allí –** señaló los cristales sobre la banqueta – **sin embargo, los vidrios de la puerta, están en el interior del local, lo cual indica que alguien, por alguna razón, entró y salió nuevamente. Además, ese cristal de ahí –** señaló la bolsa plástica en las manos de Kai **\- fue tomado del marco de la puerta, como podrá ver, tiene lo que parece ser sangre en él. Quien sea que haya entrado o salido del lugar, esta herido, y al parecer de gravedad. –** finalizó el muchacho, buscando nuevamente la aprobación de su superior.

Kai miró incrédulo nuevamente la segunda bolsa en sus temblorosas manos " ** _Alguien lo sacó de ahí…_** " pensó de inmediato, y una sonrisa esperanzada surcó sus labios, pero… - **entonces ¿donde estarás?-** susurró al viento, elevando su mirada al cielo

La oscuridad reinaba en esa habitación. Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, desorientándolo. Estaba mareado, tenía náuseas y su cabeza parecía estar a punto de estallar. Ray se inclinó un poco y volvió el estómago. Temblaba, sus brazos apenas y podían sostenerlo, su pecho dolía y sus ojos parecían incapaces de mantenerse abiertos sin llorar.

Con cansancio se dejó caer nuevamente sobre su espalda, intentando respirar con normalidad, más esto le era sumamente complicado. Tosió un poco, sintiendo como se ahogaba, obligándose a girarse hacia un costado, tosiendo con violencia. Su cabeza daba vueltas y su corazón latía con fuerza a causa de la tos. El cansancio y la debilidad se apoderó de su cuerpo y sin poder evitarlo, recostó su cabeza en el colchón y cerró los ojos. Solo unos instantes, respirando a duras penas de forma profunda, buscando tranquilizar su corazón.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar un poco de luz a aquella lúgubre habitación - **Hasta que por fin despiertas-** aquella voz le sonó extrañamente familiar. No sabía dónde la había escuchado antes, pero estaba seguro de conocerlo – **Comenzaba a preocuparme, pensé que morirías, pero mírate, sigues aquí, eres más fuerte de lo que pensaba-** se acercó lentamente y le miró con cierto desprecio en sus fríos ojos.

Ray intentó enfocar su borrosa mirada en el sujeto que le hablaba, su imagen le resultaba familiar, alto, blanco, de cabello rojo brillante, sin embargo, a contra luz le era difícil identificar sus rasgos. - **¿Quién… eres?** \- preguntó con una voz tan ronca que no la reconoció como propia.

- **Jajaja-** comenzó a reír el sujeto, cada vez con más fuerza. Su cuerpo se convulsionaba a causa de su ataque de risa, asustando al pelinegro, quien haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas se logró sentar en la cama –¿ **Así que no me recuerdas Kon?** –dijo aun entre risas el pelirrojo, poniéndose a su altura, sonriendo de forma extraña.

Ray parpadeó un par de veces antes de reconocerlo, esos ojos azules eran inconfundibles, lo conocía, claro que lo conocía – **Eres el nuevo novio de Bryan, ¿no?-** preguntó, llevándose una mano hasta la frente, la cabeza aun le daba vueltas – **Taka, ¿cierto?-**

- **TALA**!- Corrigió molesto el pelirrojo, sintiendo como toda su furia volvía de una sola vez. Le había visto tan débil, tan desvalido, tan indefenso, que casi sintió pena por el chico, pero no se lo merecía, ahí estaba, con ese semblante pálido, cenizo, casi azulado, apenas capaz de mantenerse erguido, no obstante continuaba burlándose de él.

- **Tala… lo siento… yo… soy malo con los nombres –** se justificó el asiático y sonrió de lado. Tala notó la sonrisa y sintió su estómago burbujear con el coraje que sentía en esos momentos. – **en todo caso…Gracias…-** continuó hablando el chino, sonriendo. El ojiazul se mostró sorprendido ante sus palabras e incrédulo levantó una ceja confundido – **Tú me salvaste… del incendio –** levantó la vista algo nublada y sonrió de la forma más hermosa que Tala había visto – **Gracias** \- volvió a decir, cerrando los ojos, agotado por el esfuerzo.

Tala detuvo sus caída, y con cuidado lo recostó en el lecho. _" **Que extraño es"**_ pensó él, mirándole descansar.

-¿ **Señor? Alguien lo busca** \- le informó su secretaria por el teléfono. El ruso bufó molesto y le recordó que no deseaba ver a nadie – **Dice que es importante, parece que tiene información sobre el incendio-** Kai parpadeó sorprendido e indicó a su secretaria que dejara pasar al sujeto.

- **Buenas tardes, Sr. Hiwatari, mi nombre es Wyatt, y soy un investigador privado-** informó – **tengo información que creo podría interesarle… -** entregó un folder cerrado al ruso frente a él.

- **y que quieres a cambio de esta información-** respondió él, inclinándose hacia delante, entrelazando sus dedos frente a su rostro.

- **Nada, no lo hago por dinero –** dijo a su vez el muchacho de castaño cabello – **lo hago porque creo que es correcto-**

Kai le miró escéptico, más no dijo nada, tomó el folder y revisó su contenido. Una sola fotografía, fue suficiente para dejarlo helado en su lugar, incrédulo repasó la imagen frente a él - **¿qué es esto?** \- alcanzó a articular, repasando las demás fotografías que conformaban aquel paquete, aquella secuencia de imágenes le erizó los vellos de la nuca y tensó todos y cada uno de sus músculos.

 **-como dije, soy un investigador privado –** respondió el joven castaño – **se me encomendó la tarea de investigar a Kon, Ray, y eso fue lo que hice… -** hizo un pausa, como meditando las siguientes palabras, o quizá tan solo para darse un aire de importancia – **sin embargo, no quiero ser cómplice en un homicidio –**

 **-El sujeto en las fotografías… ¿quién es?-** preguntó el ruso bicolor

- **Mi cliente, me parece que ya se conocen –** le miró directamente a los ojos – **su nombre es Tala Ivannov-**

Se le veía mal, respirado agitado y su tono de piel comenzaba a preocuparle. **_"pero ¿que me importa si se muere?, ni siquiera sé porque lo saque en primer lugar… debí dejarlo morir ahí… pero"_** apartó un mechón de pelo del rostro del chino y suspiró - **Bryan me odiaría si murieses…-**

 **** **-No pienso morir-** murmuró el chino, aun con los ojos cerrados, sorprendiendo aún más al ruso.

- **Creí que dormías-** dijo él – **Deberías descansar, Bryan vendrá a buscarte pronto…-** escupió con rencor, pues la sola idea de verlos juntos aun le producía repulsión.

- **¿Bryan? creí que ya no lo vería más –** respondió apenas consiente.

Tala le miró intrigado - **¿por qué pensaste eso?-** preguntó

- **Él ya no significa nada para mí… se lo dije esa noche… Él está contigo ahora… tarde mucho es aceptarlo…pero al fin lo comprendí –** parecía que hablaba más consigo mismo que con el pelirrojo, más sus pablaras resonaron fuertemente en sus oídos.

- **Él aun te ama-** admitió con pesar, sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían al aceptarlo – **me abandonó y fue en tu búsqueda-**

Ray sonrió de lado y entreabrió los ojos para encararlo – **habría dado mi vida para escuchar esas palabras después de que me abandonó aquella vez-** se incorporó con debilidad y se sentó nuevamente en el colchón – **solía esperarlo ilusionado con que volviera, pero eso no pasó… luego los vi juntos –** sonrió nuevamente con nostalgia – **lucían tan felices juntos, tan enamorados… él te veía como jamás me miró a mí…-** Ray levantó la mirada enfocándola directamente a los azules y llorosos ojos ajenos – **tarde mucho tiempo en superarlo, fue difícil, pero tuve ayuda –** un sincera risita escapó de sus labios – **así que es muy gracioso que después de tanto esperar, después de tanto tiempo, después de todo, ahora resulta que me ama… ¿no lo crees?**

Tala le observó curioso, apenas y podía sostenerse, pero ahí, en ese preciso momento, ese chico pelinegro mostraba más fuerza que él. – **yo aún lo amo –** afirmó – **siempre lo amaré y haría todo lo que este es mis manos para que vuelva -**

- **Si eso es verdad** \- habló el chino – **Bryan es un idiota por dejarte** \- sonrió con amabilidad – **pero así es él, nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que es muy tarde…**

Tala sonrió complacido con el chino y suspirando con cansancio, tomó una decisión – **es hora –** dijo y se puso de pie – **hay algo que debo hacer… aunque realmente no deseo hacerlo.**

 **TBC**


End file.
